A Little Birdy Told Me
by lizfanfiction
Summary: A comedy about Princeton Plainsboro. What happens when House and his department start a scandal? Why, the nurses will gossip of course...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wilson stormed into his office in PPTH. The hospital was calm, quiet, and nearly empty except for the nighttime nurses and on-call doctors. Right now, Wilson couldn't even THINK of going back home to his empty apartment. He didn't even want to see House. He just wanted to be left alone. That's how he felt, after all, alone.

-----------

Well, they'd cured their latest patient, solved their latest case, and it was time to head home. Cameron had been busy in the clinic for hours. She had no one to go home to, anyways, and nighttime clinic hours were much easier than the day shifts. Less people (don't tell anyone, but she picked that tip up from House). She was heading back to the Diagnostics Office when she heard rustling in the office next door, Wilson's office. Being the kind-hearted, overly caring person that she was, she had to poke her nose in the middle of it all. Cameron set her things back down and knocked on Wilson's door.

"Come in," he said rather flustered, not really caring who was about to enter his office.

Cameron walked in slowly to see Wilson, head in his hands, deep in thought. "Wilson?" she asked, "What's... what's wrong?"

Wilson didn't answer.

"Wilson...?"

"It's House," said Wilson finally. He didn't really want to talk, but he knew the young immunologist would never give it up.

"House?" she asked worried. "What's wrong with House?"

'Figures,' thought Wilson. He was all she ever thought about. "He... stole some of my patient's meds."

"He what?!"

"He overdosed."

"Is he okay?!"

"He's... passed out in his apartment," said Wilson unsure, "He threw up though, so I think he'll be fine."

"You just left him there?!" said Cameron in shock. "What if he's not okay?!"

"He'll be fine, Cameron," said Wilson in agony.

Cameron stormed in anger, in terror, in grief, out of Wilson's office. Looks like she wouldn't be spending Christmas night alone after all. She was about to leave the hospital, to head for House's place, naturally, when she noticed a farmilliar face.

House was inside talking to Tritter. God, Cameron hoped he was taking the deal. She stood there, just watching them talk. By the looks of things, it wasn't going too well. Tritter smirked, and House looked angry, surprised even. That was never a good sign when it came to House. She stood there in silence, watching them go at it. Finally, Tritter left, walking past Cameron.

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Cameron," he said smiling.

Cameron just scowled and stormed into the room where Tritter had just left House, motionless, alone.

"House?" she asked, afraid of what she might hear. "House? Are you... are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?" said House rather calmly. He didn't even look at Cameron.

Cameron took a deep breath. "Wilson told me that you overdosed... I was just..."

"Worried?" smirked House. "Worried... As usual..."

"Well forgive me for caring," muttered Cameron. She felt so bad for him, and yet so angry. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What were you talking to Tritter about?"

House didn't answer.

"House..."

"He won't let me take the deal."

"What?"

"He... won't... let... me... take... the... deal..."

Cameron rolled her eyes in desperation. She sat down in a nearby chair and cupped her face in her hands.

"Why do you care so much?" asked House.

"Because," said Cameron a little upset (because of House's question AND because of Tritter), "Because I care about YOU."

House didn't answer. He just stared down at her for a minute or so; then he just left her alone in her grief.

Cameron cried and cried and cried. She couldn't help but wonder... what would happen to House?

----------------

House sat alone in his apartment, thinking about Cameron. Why did she care so much about what happened to him? He was her boss, nothing more. He thought about their non-date, their real date, everything they'd been through. He thought about everything she'd ever said to him, done to him. He thought about everything he'd ever said to her, done to her. Okay, maybe he was more than just a boss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cameron finally stifled her tears and grabbed her things. She drove off into the night, but in the end, she knew there was only one place she would end up.

---------

House sat silently, staring at his empty vicodin bottles, his morphine syringes, all gone. Nothing left. No one left.

A knock at the door.

House was reluctant to answer. It was probably just a warrant for his arrest, but what did it matter anymore? What did anything, anyone matter, anymore? Nothing was left. It was all gone, she was gone. There was no way she'd ever return to him now.

"House!" came a yell from outside. "House! Let me in! Please?"

House's eyes opened. Maybe she would return to him, but why? He'd done so much to hurt her, to hurt everyone, and yet she still came back?

"House!" the voice yelled again. "I know you're in there! PLEASE let me in!"

House finally arose from the couch and limped over to the door. He opened it to see a young, beautiful, tear-stained immunoligist. Her pale green eyes pierced his icy blue ones. "What do you want?"

"Please let me in," said Cameron desperately. Only House would catch her double meaning. Thankfully enough, House opened the door wider (after much thought) and let her in. Cameron made her way to the couch and sat down. "House... I..."

"Why are you here?"

"I can't let you go on like this," she said staring meekly up at him.

House looked down at her in silence. He finally went into the kitchen and brought her a cup of coffee, which she drank rahter quickly.

"I can't let you just DO this to yourself, House..." said Cameron, afraid for herself, afraid for House.

House didn't respond.

"Would you just talk to me?!" asked Cameron unstable and upset. "Answer me!"

"I'm sorry," was all he could say. It was short, but it was genuine.

Cameron just looked at him as another tear stained her face. "House..."

"Cameron," said House, "Why are you here? Why do you care? Why do you care about me?"

"What?" She was totally taken back, afraid of what he was going to tell her now.

"I've done so much to hurt you, to hurt everyone, and yet Little Miss Sweetheart still manages to find her way back here."

Cameron stared at the floor. Why DID she care? Why WAS she here? "House," she said, "Please... just get some help."

"I told you," said House, "Tritter won't take the--"

"This isn't about TRITTER!" shouted Cameron. "This isn't about JAIL! It's not about ME! OR WILSON! It's about YOU staying ALIVE!"

House shut his mouth. She was right. Maybe he would go to jail, but if things stayed the way they were, he'd likely die there. This wasn't about anyone but him... at least not now. He simply nodded at her, and she cried once again. "Stop crying," said House.

"No."

"Cameron..."

"House," she said, "You're right. You HAVE hurt a lot of people. Now it's time to stop. Start with yourself, okay?"

House nodded. Cameron stood up and gave him an unexpected hug. House's eyes closed. It felt like bliss, and he didn't want her to leave, ever. "Cameron..."

"I know," she said, "I know... I'm leaving. Just... Promise me you'll get some help?"

House bit his lip and nodded as she walked out his door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

House walked into PPTH on Monday morning, late as usual. Cameron was happy to see him, of course, but she was disappointed as well. Disappointed that he was still coming to work, that he hadn't checked into rehab, that he hadn't done anything, that he'd ignored her advice.

"House..." she started, but didn't know what to say.

"What?"

Cameron bit her lip. "Aren't you suspended?"

"Came to tell Cuddy something."

"Tell Cuddy what?"

House thought for a minute, then backed into the elevator, Cameron walked quickly after him. "I'm checking into rehab."

Cameron smiled and hugged him. She was so proud.

House took the hug nicely. His eyes closed, and it felt so nice to have her arms around him once again. He didn't want her to let go, but she did once she saw Nurse Brenda pass by, smirking. House smirked back and headed up to Cuddy's office to give her the news.

-------------

Cuddy took the news very happily, relieved. She congratulated House on finally making the right decision, but he just brushed away all her comments. Honestly, he REALLY didn't care what she had to say.

-------------

Later that week, House checked into the rehab center. He got his room and everything. Looking around, he was bored already. No patients. No puzzles. No challenges. Just... him. Nothing. Deep down, he wished Cameron could come with him, stay with him, just be there for him. Already, he regretted pushing her away all that time when deep down all she wanted to do was help. House unpacked his things and pulled out his iPod. His last resort, the closest thing he had to a distraction. All he had left now was his music and his video games, but those would never take away the pain.

--------------

After work, Cameron made her way immediately to the rehab center where House was staying. She was already curious as to how he was doing.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Well," said House, "Given I've only been here one day..."

Cameron blushed. "Sorry," she said. "I was just worried."

House smirked, but the smirk turned into a smile. "You're always worried."

Cameron smiled and nodded lightly. "Are you going to be okay?"

House didn't know the answer to that question. He had no idea what to tell her. Sure, his system would be wiped clean of vicodin, but the pain alone would kill him. "I don't know."

A tear slid down Cameron's face, and House wiped it off of her cheek. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" asked House.

"This," she said, "For obsessing over you, for never leaving you alone... For just..."

"Not giving up?"

Cameron stared at him. "What?"

"Thanks," said House, "For not giving up... on me."

Cameron smiled slightly as another tear slid down her face. She gave House yet another hug, and they both smiled for this one. Their eyes closed, and they both felt so... comfortable.

--------------

Meanwhile, back in PPTH, Nurse Brenda was telling her best friend Katie her latest bit of gossip. "You'll never guess who I saw HUGGING Dr. House..."

"Oh my gosh!" said Katie, "Isn't he suspended for like... taking too many pills or something?"

Brenda nodded.

"So...," said Katie excited, "Who ACTUALLY hugged him?!"

Brenda smirked, and the rumor began...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cameron walked into work the next day. Many winks made their ways towards her; it was beginning to feel very uncomfortable actually. She headed straight up to the Diagnostics Office to seek refuge, but of course, there was none. Chase and Foreman stared up at her curiously.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Heard you were going out with House," said Chase smirking.

"WHAT?!" asked Cameron, though she secretly wished she WAS going out with him.

Foreman laughed.

"Who told you that?" asked Cameron.

"Wilson," said Chase.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "How would Wilson know who I'm dating?"

"He wouldn't," said Foreman, "But he'd know who House is dating."

"Wilson hasn't even visited House yet," she said a bit disgusted at the thought of his best friend leaving him to die.

"Visited him?" asked Foreman. He had no knowledge of the rehab. Only Cameron and Cuddy did. Everyone else thought he was still just out on suspension.

Cameron bit her lip. Did she just let it slip? "Fine," she said, "But you didn't hear it from me, okay?"

"Hear what...?" asked Chase curiously.

"Wilson found House passed out on Christmas Eve, and now House is in rehab."

"House is in rehab?!" said Foreman. No way it was true!

Cameron nodded.

"Then why does Wilson think you two are going out?" asked Chase.

Cameron shrugged in anger and confusion.

Foreman smiled. "Wilson heard it from Cuddy who heard it from Nurse Katie who heard it from Nurse Brenda that you two were going out."

Cameron's jaw dropped.

"What?" asked Foreman.

"She saw me hug House before he left for rehab! That doesn't mean I'm going out with him!"

The other two ducklings laughed. Oh... those nurses sure did have their way of seeking revenge on doctors who didn't do their part in clinic duty, didn't they?

Cameron stormed out of the room.

--------------

House was going through every program offered at the center, yet they ALL seemed to bore him. These people sounded like complete idiots. He'd rather just go home and detox himself. Then again... home had knives. Home had liquor, morphine, vicodin... House stopped thinking 'bad' thoughts and tried his best to listen to the group therapist. It was hard, but he tried.

--------------

No cases. NO cases. Foreman and Chase were bored out of their minds, and they hadn't even seen Cameron ever since that morning. She must be down in the Clinic, 'doing her part' of course.

--------------

Wilson never left his office, not even once. All patients had to come see HIM; he wouldn't leave. He felt like crap, but he didn't know how to make it up to House OR Cameron. Neither would believe him.

--------------

Cameron worked in the Clinic ALL day. It was HELL, but it was better than sulking in the Diagnostics Office. When she finally got off work, she went up to her desk to grab her things, though. She rolled her eyes at the other ducklings (who were wasting their times with books and crossword puzzles). She passed by Wilson's office and gave him an evil glare as she walked by. In the end, though, she knew she'd just end up right next to House.

--------------

It was official. House was indeed in Hell. He'd thought it through quite throughly, actually. No patients, no puzzles, no GOOD doctors, no distractions. Just sappy people who wanted 'nothing but to help.' The only highlights of his days were seeing Cameron at the end of them.

"Hey House," she said smiling from the doorway.

"Cameron," he almost smiled, but his eyes most certainly DID light up.

Cameron looked at his glistening, icy blue eyes before sitting down by him on his bed. "How are you?"

House smirked. "Day 2," he said, "And... I'm doing ALMOST the same as yesterday."

Cameron laughed a little. "Almost?"

"Detox is a little worse," he said, "But they put me on some alternate pain meds."

"How they working?"

"They're crap."

Cameron laughed a little at his attitude and sarcasm, but finally frowned. "I hope," she said, "I hope you feel better."

House nodded. "You gonna come here EVERY day?" he asked, trying to make it sound sarcastic. Deep down, though, he wanted her there.

Cameron chuckled. "Don't want me to?"

House smiled oh so slightly. "Do what you please."

"I will," she said. Cameron gave him a wink and a gently hug without getting up.

House looked at Cameron as she grabbed her things to leave. "Bye, Cameron."

Cameron nodded as a single tear slid down her face. "Did I tell you people thought we were going out?"

"What?!" asked House almost laughing.

"Brenda saw me hug you."

"Ohhh... that explains it all."

Cameron laughed and waved goodbye. "I really do hope you feel better, House."

House nodded again and stared down at the floor.

Cameron smiled at him and left. She wished she could just sit at his side all night comforting him, but these centers had rules! Gosh darn it...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cameron stormed into the clinic the next morning (Cuddy had been trying her best to divert cases to other doctors ever since House had left for rehab).

"Brenda!" she said angrily.

"What?" asked Brenda. My, Cameron was being rude lately.

"Did you tell Nurse Katie that I'm going out with House?"

"No," she said, "I told Katie that you hugged House."

"Then who told Dr. Wilson that I'm going out with House?"

Brenda shrugged and handed her a clinic file. Cameron took it a little distressed. This hospital seriously needed to grow up.

Cameron walked into the exam room and stared at the patient. "Can I help you?" she asked rather rudely.

"Um... my throat hurts," said the patient.

Cameron nodded and felt the glands. She looked in the mouth. "You have a cold," she said a little impatient.

The patient didn't answer.

"What do you want?" asked Cameron. "It's a virus, I can't give you anything for it."

The patient gave her a disgusted look and left.

Cameron sighed and cupped her head in her hands. She felt hopless, exhausted. She just didn't even care about anyone or anything anymore.

------------

House sat in group therapy. BOREING.

"So," said the therapist. "How about we go around in a cirlce and tell everyone why we're here."

House rolled his eyes.

The therapist smirked. "Mr. House, since you seem so enthusiastic, you can go first."

House scowled. "It's DOCTOR House, actually. And I'm hear because some cop doesn't know how to give some things up."

The therapist stared at him for a second. "Tell us about this cop, Dr. House."

House let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh... and the pyscoanalyzing begins."

"Dr. House," said the therapist, "Please. We only want to help."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said House. "Fine. I have a vicodin problem, okay? Funny enough, I also have a pain problem. They kinda balanced each other out, but--"

"How about we move on to the next person?" said the therapist quickly. House smirked.

The next person started confessing to a heroin problem.

-------------

Cameron was getting exhausted, and she'd only been at work a few hours. She decided to accompany House for lunch. Maybe he could help. Wow, that was odd. Did Cameron actually need HOUSE to help HER?

"Hey House," she said walking in.

"What's up?" he asked. Curious... she normally came at night.

"Nothing much."

"Right..." said House. "You normally come after work, and the fact that you're coming here during lunch means you either REALLY wanted to see ME, or you REALLY didn't want to see anyone at work. Which is it?"

Both? Cameron didn't know what to say. She just let out a little giggle. "For someone who hates to be psycoanalyzed, you sure do it a lot to other people."

"I'm a curious person," said House lightly. "Couldn't help myself."

Cameron smirked and sat down by him. "They got anything good to eat here?"

"Not really," said House.

Cameron giggled a little. "They let you bring food in?"

"Well," said House, "On account of they won't let us OUT, I'd say that's a no."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "They let VISITORS bring food in?"

House shook his head. "Don't want you sprinkling my food with vicodin."

"Right," said Cameron, "That sounds just like me."

House shrugged.

-----------------

"Where's Cameron?" asked Chase finally.

"No idea," said Foreman. "Who cares? We don't have a case."

"She's getting paid to NOT be at work..."

"Who said she wasn't at work?" asked Foreman. "She could be in the clinic. ER?"

Chase rolled his eyes and continued to work on his crossword puzzle.

-----------------

Wilson finally gathered up courage to go see House. He couldn't stand it any longer. He felt so bad about what he'd done to House, not to mention having Cameron as a constant reminder every day didn't exactly help. When he got to the rehab center, he noticed something rather odd. Cameron had her arms wrapped around House, and for the first time, House's arms were wrapped around her.

"Am... I interrupting something?" asked Wilson.

Cameron gently let go and stared at House eyes before gathering her purse and keys. "No," she said shortly.

House looked at Wilson but didn't speak.

"House..." said Wilson unsure of what to say. "Can we talk?"

Cameron stormed out of the room leaving the boys to 'talk'.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey," said House as Wilson walked in uneasily.

"House... I... are you okay?"

"I'm super," said House looking up at Wilson. House was sweating, flushed, and there were rings under his eyes.

"You don't look... super," said Wilson.

"Well, gee, Jimmy," said House, "I wonder... now this is just a guess... but do you THINK it could have ANYTHING to do with the pain?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "How's the detoxing going?"

"Not as bad as the pain."

"House," said Wilson, "You needed to get off of that vicodin. There'll be other meds."

"Nothing works," said House. "I need my d4mn vicodin."

Wilson took a deep breath and sat by House. "House... it'll get better."

"You don't know that," said House.

Wilson didn't know what to say. He DIDN'T know that, actually. He only hoped that it would. "House... I'm sorry, about what I did."

House rolled his eyes. "Here we go."

"House," said Wilson, "Please... just listen to me."

"Look!" said House. "I get it, okay? We've been through this! You did it to help me... blah blah blah. Only looking out for my best interests... blah blah blah. I don't care."

Wilson bit his lip, and House looked up at him.

"You just forgot to mention the fact the your life got a million times better when mine went down the tube," said House.

Wilson was getting a little angry. House had definitely been hanging around Cameron too long. "House," he said, "Fine, you can go ahead and think that I did all this to hurt you, to ruin your life, but when you come to your senses, let me know."

House rolled his eyes as Wilson sighed and left.

----------

Cameron drove straight back to work. Her frustrations didn't go unoticed by anyone, especially Nurse Brenda...

"I bet they broke up," said Nurse Brenda to Katie.

Katie nodded and looked sympathetically at Cameron. "You think she dumped him or he dumped her?"

Brenda shrugged. "I don't know why she'd even date him in the first place!"

Katie laughed. "I bet she dumped him. Finally realized what an 4ss he is, I bet."

Brenda nodded and started handing out files to dotors who approached the nurse's station.

------------

Chase and Foreman decided that they probably weren't going to get any interesting cases because of House's absense, so they finally brought themselves up to actually going down into the clinic. When they got there, though, they found a totally raged out Cameron.

"You... okay?" asked Chase.

"Fine," said Cameron. "I'm just... fine."

Foreman rolled his eyes and took a file from Brenda after Cameron stormed off.

"She broke up with House," said Katie in a low whisper. She nodded saddly.

Foreman looked at her oddly. "I... thought that was just a rumor."

Katie shrugged and went back to her clercial works.

Foreman looked at her for a moment before going to tell Chase his new bit of gossip.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cameron finished off her daily clinic hours and was about to head out when her fellow ducklings stopped her.

"Cameron," said Chase, "We're really sorry about what happened."

"What?" asked Cameron completely confused. THEY didn't do anything. If anyone should be apologizing, it was Wilson.

Foreman stared at her oddly. "We just wanted to let you know that you can't let House get to you," he said. "We know he can be an ss, but you'll get over him."

Okay, now Cameron was REALLY confused. "What the... HELL are you guys talking about?!"

Chase and Foreman stared at each other confused. Chase finally spoke. "We heard that you broke up with House, and um--"

"I'm not even dating House!" shouted Cameron. "Who the hell told you that?!"

"Nurse Katie..." said Foreman in shock.

"Of course," said Cameron shrugging in anger. "Well tell Nurse KATIE I said thanks."

Chase and Foreman stared at each other as Cameron left them confused, as always, in the clinic.

----------------

Cameron shook her head in disbelief and anger as she hopped in her car. She just wanted to go home, plop down in her nice cozy bed, and drink some sweet sweet alcohol. Still, that wouldn't be enough. She took a deep breath as she headed over to the good ol' rehab center.

-----------------

House's face was dripping with sweat. It wasn't just the detox, it was the pain. Nothing was working, nothing. Drastic times called for drastic measures. House looked around to make sure no one was looking, and when the coast was clear...

-----------------

Cameron walked into House's room. A man was splinting House's hand.

"House," she said concerned, "Are you okay?"

House looked up at her and nodded.

The man spoke up. "Crushed his hand under the foot of his bed."

Cameron sighed and rolled her eyes. She whispered lightly, "Not again."

"Again?" asked the man interested.

Cameron didn't want to continue this conversation. "I can finish the splint," she said gesturing towards House's hand. "I'm a doctor, trust me, you can go."

The man thought about, but finally nodded and left.

Cameron sat down next to House and grabbed his hand lightly. She started wrapping gauze around it. Her touch felt so tender and warming on his hand.

A tear slid down Cameron's face as she looked up at House. "Why'd you do it?" she asked quietly.

House hesitated. "It hurts," he said.

Cameron understood completely. She gave him a gentle hug before crying a tiny bit more.

"Why are YOU so choked up?" asked House.

Cameron chuckled a little, causing her to choke on her own tears.

House smiled oh so slightly at this.

Cameron smiled. "Remember how I told you everyone thought we were going out?"

House chuckled a little. "Yeah."

"Well now they think we broke up."

House almost laughed, but he did manage a nice chuckle. "Work not going so great?"

Cameron tried to smile, but she couldn't. She eventually just shook her head and collapsed into House's shoulder.

House stared down at her, crying, staining his shirt with tears. He didn't know what to do. Should he put his arms around her? Hug her? Leave her be? Cameron eventually answered that question for him. She broke down and wrapped her arms around House. House just gave in and awkwardly put his arms around Cameron. It felt nicer than he could even imagine.

"House..." whispered a man from the doorway.

House looked up.

"Visiting hours are over," he said reluctantly.

House looked pleadingly. He mouthed the words, "Don't make her leave."

The man thought a minute before finally nodding slightly and leaving. Dr. House was one of their most destructive residents, and this woman, whoever she was, seemed like she was the only thing keeping him alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cameron was so drowned in her tears that she hadn't even noticed the man walk in or out. Her arms were so tight around House's neck that she thought she might accidently choke him. She tried to loosen them, but it was so hard. All these years, all this time, she'd been hiding herself from the world, shielding herself from feeling any emotional attachment to anyone in hopes of never losing anyone again. Now, here she was, the one man she loved, the only one left, was in her arms.

"Cameron," House said lightly.

Cameron continued to cry. Nothing felt right in her life right now; the world was falling to pieces, and yet the only thing that made her the least bit happy was him. She clung to him for dear life.

House's hand was beginning to ache, and his cuts were stinging (but healing). His leg was beginning to throb as the enorphins started to wear off. He leaned back into his bed in hopes of maybe shifting some weight. Cameron fell over with him. She was still in tears, but House didn't want to let go. She fell asleep in his arms that night, crying, and House fell asleep holding her.

---------------

Cameron woke up in a very strange room. This was definitely not her room. The bed was way to small... and... oh. She just remembered everything. She was laying on top of a sleeping House. Cameron's eyes were all puffy and red. House's shirt was tear-stained. She layed back down into his shoulder, but he finally woke up.

Appearantly, House hadn't remembered last night either. He was surprised to see Cameron in his arms, eyes red and puffy. He almost smiled though. She STILL looked so beautiful.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Cameron weakly.

"I didn't smile," said House defensively.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

House chuckled a little, and Cameron giggled, choking once again, this time by the lump in her throat. "Are you going into work?" asked House curiously.

"I have to," said Cameron. "I gotta go. I need to change."

House nodded and sat up so she could get up. "Bye," he said.

"I'll see you later," she said smiling.

House smiled back at her as she left.

------------

Cameron rushed home. After a quick shower and change of clothes, she darted out the door. She couldn't be late to work.

------------

"You okay?" asked Chase.

"I'm fine," said Cameron smiling.

"Right..." said Foreman coming up to her side. "What's with the puffy, red eyes?"

"Had some wine last night."

"Yeah..." said Chase. "That's what you said last time House hurt your feelings."

"House didn't hurt my feelings," said Cameron as she walked off to the clinic.

"What's going on?" asked Chase.

"No idea," said Foreman. "There's obviously SOMETHING she's not telling us."

Chase nodded, and the two followed her off into the clinic.

-------------

Cameron treated patients quite kindly that day. She gave the nurses a bit of grief for telling everyone that she was dating House, but she soon dropped the matter. Last night had been really hard on her, but it was still the happiest moment she could ever remember. She missed House already. My god. Were the nurses right?! Were they dating?

-------------

At the end of the day, Chase and Foreman approached Cameron again.

"There's something you're not telling us," said Foreman.

"No there isn't," said Cameron as she gathered her things. She planned on going to see House, again, of course.

"Cameron..." said Chase, "Tell us..."

"Tell you what?"

"Why were you crying?"

"Doesn't matter anymore," she said. "I don't suspect I'll be crying much anymore."

The boys looked at each other, then back at her. She smiled and left them alone in their usual confusion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What did she mean... she's not going to be crying anymore?" Chase asked Foreman.

Foreman looked at Chase for a second, then shrugged. He wandered off into another exam room to get a head start on his clinic duty. Chase stared for a moment, deep in thought, but eventually did the same.

----------

Cameron was her usual self all day in the sense that she was smiley, emotional, and ethical. She was kind to EVERY patient that walked into the clinic, which astounded all of the nurses and doctors. Something HAD to be going on here!

"Think she got another guy?" asked Nurse Katie.

Nurse Brenda shrugged. "Maybe she got House back?"

"She told me that she was never dating House."

"Of course she did," said Brenda smirking. "What kind of girl admits to a relationship with a guy like HIM?"

Katie shrugged and rolled her eyes. Whatever it was, there was definitely something different about Dr. Cameron today.

-------------

"Wanna grab some lunch?" Chase asked Cameron.

Cameron smiled politely and said, "I have previous engagments, sorry."

"Previous... engagments?" he asked.

Cameron nodded. "Having lunch with someone. Sorry."

Chase just eyed her carefully as she walked off. Hmm...

--------------

"Dr. House," said the counselor. "Would you care to talk TODAY maybe?"

House just smirked.

"Dr. House, if you never talk," she said, "We'll never be able to help."

"Who said I needed your help?" said House.

"You obviously checked into rehab for a reason."

"Yeah..." said House sarcastically. "Might of had something to do with avoiding jailtime."

The counselor rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you," another addict spoke up, but then hiccuped. "Why don't you tell us about that hottie who visits you every day." He smirked, yet he still looked wasted.

House was disgusted. Cameron was very good looking, and yet, he didn't like the fact that this man was calling her a 'hottie'. House somehow felt a little protective of Cameron, and he didn't know why. "Her name's Cam-- Allison. Her name's Allison," said House.

"Who's Allison?" asked the interested counselor.

House didn't know if he wanted to answer, but thankfully, Cameron saved him the time.

"House?" asked a man walking in. "Got a visitor."

"Can't it wait?" said the counselor. She NEVER got anything out of House, and now he was going to leave? The one time he was opening up?

"Says she has to leave in a half hour," said the man. "A miss... Allison Cameron?"

House nodded and limped off with the man. Thank god Cameron had come when she did. he didn't exactly know what he'd have said about her.

The counselor sighed and rolled her eyes.

House just smirked and walked out.

"Having fun?" said Cameron, smirking.

"Totally," said House, glad to see her of course.

"Oh, I'd better go then." Cameron mocked a sigh and pretended to leave.

House laughed a little. "Don't you seem happy..."

"Do I?" asked Cameron smiling.

"Last night you were bawling, wouldn't even let go of my now ruined shirt--"

Cameron rolled her eyes.

House continued. "Now you're smiling?"

"Guess I had a better day, that's all."

"Right..." said House.

Cameron chuckled a little. Time to change the subject. "I know you said the food here sucks, but I thought I'd join you for lunch anyways."

House led her to the cafeteria. "Thanks," he said.

Cameron just looked up at him affectionately. She'd never heard him thank anyone so sincerely in her life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

House escorted Cameron to the cafeteria. She got a few whistles on the way, but House simply responded with an, "Oh shut up!" along with an evil glare. Cameron liked how he was being so defensive and territorial with her. She was his, no one else's. Time to make sure that was true...

Cameron giggled a bit, trying to initiate conversation.

"What's so funny?" asked House.

"Did I tell the the nurses' newest gossip?" she asked.

"No..."

"Appearantly, I'm over you and I'm now with a new guy."

House smirked. Time to play a little game. "You're with someone else? Already?"

Cameron nodded. "I had to get over you sometime!"

"But so soon?" whined House.

"I'm sorry," she said, "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"But Allison," said House, "I can't stand a life without you!"

Cameron giggled before realizing he'd called her Allison. She shook away the thought and moved along with the game. "Greg," she said, "If you want to make this work, we'll have to work at it."

House pouted. "Anything to have you back."

Cameron laughed and put some food on a tray. House added the same meal to his own tray.

----------------

"Who do you think she's having lunch with?" Chase asked Foreman.

"Who cares?" was Foreman's only response.

"Whattya mean who cares?" said Chase, shocked. "You aren't the least bit curious?"

"Why would I be?"

"Last night, she's bawling into her pillow, now she's just peachy?!"

"So...?"

Chase rolled his eyes and stormed off to the clinic.

"I hear she got herself a new guy..." said Nurse Katie to Chase.

"A new guy?" asked Chase, curious.

"Or she got back together with Dr. House," said Nurse Brenda.

"They were never together," said Chase rather defensively. Were they together? No... couldn't be.

Nurses Brenda and Katie just shrugged as Chase went into Exam Room 2.

--------------

"They give you details on the breakup?" asked House.

Cameron smiled. "No," she said, "I think they were just assuming..."

"Of course."

Cameron smiled and ate. "The food isn't THAT bad."

House rolled his eyes. "I suppose it's pretty close to the hospital's food."

Cameron nodded and ate some more. "Were you serious?" she finally asked.

"About what?"

Cameron didn't know how to say it. "Do you really want me back?"

House stared at her a minute before smiling at her. He nodded slightly and went back to eating his food.

Cameron smiled. So, he was finally ready...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cameron's heart was racing, her stomach had flipped. House had always seen her as this cowardly little girl, and she HAD to prove him wrong. After the two had bussed their trays, Cameron thought for a moment before reacting. It was now or never. She thrust her lips upon House's. She wrapped her arms around his neck. House was in complete shock, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the kiss. He finally fell deeper into it. Cameron finally pulled back; she was blushing. House stared at her blankly. She just smiled shortly and began to walk away.

"See you later?" she asked.

House was still in shock, but he managed a nod.

Cameron smiled and headed out.

A few minutes passed and a man approached House, a grin on his face. "Hooker?" he asked.

House was ready to punch the guy, but he backed away. Did Cameron just kiss him?

---------------

Cameron hopped in her car. Her head was spinning, her heart was pumping, and she couldn't think clearly. She didn't know what had just happened, or how it happened, but she did know that it was wonderful. She... just kissed House...

---------------

House made his way back to group therapy, a little flushed. He was still trying to get over what had happened, but that was proving to be easier said than done.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Dr. House," said the angry counselor.

"Sorry," said House, "Had to grab lunch with a friend."

"Of course you did," said the counselor.

House just smirked. "I'm no expert, but aren't counselors supposed to be nice and supportive?"

The counselor smirked back. "Care to start where you left off?"

"What?"

The counselor looked at the flushed man before her and smiled. "You were about to tell us about an... Alya... Alysa...?"

"Allison?" asked House, nervous.

The counselor could see him squirm. "That's the one."

House took a deep breath. What could he say about Allison Cameron?

-------------

Cameron finally got back to the hospital. Her face was still red, and she couldn't get over the kiss she'd shared with House just twenty minutes ago.

"Cameron?" asked Chase.

The distracted immunologist finally looked up. "Huh? What?"

"You... okay?" asked Chase.

"What?" she asked. Cameron shook her head. "Oh... yeah. I'm fine. I'm great."

Chase eyed her, and Cameron smiled.

"You... sure?"

"I'm fine, Chase."

Chase watched her head off into the clinic, and he followed closely behind.

----------------

"Allison..." started House. "I don't normally call her Allison... I'm used to calling her Cameron, actually."

"Why's that?" asked the counselor. All the other patients had their eyes on him.

"I work with her," said House. "I'm... I'm actually her boss."

"You're... her boss?" said the counselor. "And she's been visiting you a lot?"

"Yeah," said another man. "She's in here like every day."

"Sometimes several times a day," hinted a young woman.

House gave them all evil glares before cupping his face in his hands. "I'm not having this conversation..."

"Dr. House," said the counselor. "Please..."

House looked up. "Fine," he said. "What is it that you're all dying to hear?"

--------------

The nurses eyed Cameron carefully as she grabbed one patient after the other. My, she was in a good mood lately.

"Think she got laid?" asked Katie.

"Nah," said Brenda. "Something better..."

"What's better than being laid?" joked Katie.

Brenda laughed. "Think she's back with House?"

Katie shrugged.

Cameron approached the nurse's station again. "Got another patient for me?" she asked.

The nurses nodded and handed her a file. "Thanks," she said with a smile.

"You think we should ask her?" asked Brenda.

Katie shrugged, and the two of them shared a good laugh.

Whatever it was that was making Dr. Cameron so happy... it had to be good.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Now, Cameron was in such a good mood of course, ever since her kiss with House, that the gossiping nurses didn't even bother her. She simply approached the Nurse's Station and smiled at them in ecstasy.

"Can... we help you?" asked Brenda.

"Got another patient for me?" asked Cameron.

Katie handed her a file, but before letting it out of her own hands, she spoke up. "What is with you today, Dr. Cameron?"

"Whattya mean?" asked Cameron.

"Oh... don't give us that," said Brenda smirking.

Cameron took a deep breath. How much should she reveal about her and House?

----------------

"Well," said the counselor, "For one, we'd like to know why an employee is constantly visiting you."

House stared at her before nodding. "It's not like we have an employee-employer relationship. We all kind of work in a team, so it's not exactly professional."

"Why does she keep visiting you?" asked a nosy woman sitting next to House.

House stared at the woman for a brief second and continued. "She's been practically obsessed with me for like two years."

"And you kept her on staff?" asked the confused counselor.

House took a deep breath. He didn't know how much he wanted to reveal about him and Cameron.

-----------------

"So... I met a guy..." said Cameron. "What's so bad about that?"

Katie and Brenda smirked. They KNEW it.

"I don't see why that should make me the hospital's center of gossip," said Cameron.

"Who is he?" asked Katie.

"Who even said YOU knew him?" asked Cameron discretely.

Cameron walked off to an exam room as Katie and Brenda looked at each other.

"So she's NOT with House...?" said Brenda.

Katie shurgged. "Guess not," she said. "At least it doesn't sound like it."

Smiles spread across the faces of the two nurses.

----------------

"Dr. House..." said the counselor.

House had appearantly drifted off. "What? Oh... sorry... I uh..."

"Why DID you keep her on staff anyways?" asked the nosy woman at his side.

House glared at her. Couldn't she just shut up?

"Because she's a total hottie," said a guy across the cirlce from House.

House stared at him in disgust. "Don't call her that," he said bluntly.

"You seem to feel protective of Allison," said the counselor.

"More like territorial," said another man.

House rolled his eyes. Was he seriously having this conversation with a circle of druggies?

-----------------

Wilson approached Cameron in the clinic. Her bright attitude suddenly went downhill.

"What do you want?" asked Cameron.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Are you EVER going to forgive me?"

"Why should I?!"

Wilson stared at her. "Look, I don't know why you're taking this so personally..."

"Wilson!" she shouted. "Just... stop it... okay?"

"Cameron, please," he begged. "Hear me out."

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Wilson."

"Why not?"

Cameron glared at Wilson. She wasn't going to speak to him until he and House had gotten over their fight. Still, though, Cameron couldn't forgive Wilson for turning House in and then practically leaving him to die in his apartment. "I'll see you later, Wilson," she said.

Wilson rolled his eyes as he watched her leave.

"Looks like trouble in paradise..." whispered Nurse Katie to her best friend.

"No..." said Brenda. "You really think? Dr. Wilson?"

"Oh come on," said Katie. "You heard them!"

Brenda shrugged. Katie DID have a point. Not to mention Dr. Wilson did have a reputation as a heart-breaking womanizer. Looks like they'd discovered Cameron's new boy-toy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Cameron," said Dr. Chase approaching the young immunologist in the clinic. "Cameron, can we talk?"

"Uh... sure..." said Cameron. Oh boy, what could THIS be about?

The two found an exam room and slid in together to get some privacy. Once they were alone, Chase spoke.

"Cameron, I'm worried about you."

"What...? Why?"

"After your breakup with House, I--"

Cameron laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard about Wilson."

Cameron was totally confused. "What... about Wilson?"

------------------

"When does this thing end?" asked House staring up at a clock.

"In a half hour," said the counselor. "Now can you please answer the question, Dr. House?"

"What question?"

"Are you territorial of Allison?"

House stared. "Why? Should I be?"

"Dr. House, please stop avoiding the question."

"But it's what I do best."

"Dr. House..."

House rolled his eyes.

-------------------

"I heard that you had an affair with Wilson," said Chase in a worried tone.

Cameron giggled. "Eww... no... Who told you that?!"

Chase bit his lip. He NEEDED to stop listening to those nurses!

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," said Cameron noticing Chase's silent reaction. "Chase, you have GOT to stop listening to them!"

Chase ducked his head. "They said they overheard you guys fighting about a breakup or something."

"We were fighting about House!"

"You were fighting... over House?" Chase was scared now. House and Wilson?!

"Not OVER House... ABOUT House..."

"Umm... what... do you mean?"

"I was still mad at him for what he did to House," said Cameron, "And he's upset that I won't talk to him."

"Right," said Chase shrugging and rolling his eyes. "Yes, well that makes a bit more sense than an affair with Wilson..."

Cameron stared at him. "Can we go now?"

Chase nodded.

--------------------

"Okay," said House, "So maybe I am a bit territorial of her... but it's not like I don't have reason to be!"

"She's gotta be 20 years younger than you!" said the woman next to House.

"Seriously," said House. "Shut up."

The woman rolled her eyes, and House continued.

"She's been wanting me to date her for two years now... I'm just... giving her what she wants..."

"After two years," said the counselor in disbelief, "You are just now giving HER what SHE wants?"

House nodded.

"Dr. House, why do I feel that isn't the whole story?"'

"So... maybe I wanted to date her too," said House. "I just... didn't want to date anyone... at the time."

"What's changed?" asked the counselor.

-------------------

Chase and Cameron emerged from the exam room laughing about the little mix up.

Katie and Brenda stared at each other wide-eyed.

"No... way..." said Brenda.

Katie just giggled.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cameron approached the Nurse's Station.

"What are you two smiling at?" she asked.

The nurses stared at each other. Katie finally spoke.

"I don't know, Dr. Cameron, what are YOU smiling at?"

Brenda started giggling like mad, and Katie joined her.

Cameron recapped what had just happened. What the nurses must have seen.

"Oh god," she said before storming out of the hospital. It was time for her to go off duty anyways, but this was just too much!

-------------------

House thought to himself. What had changed? Why now? Why... was he with Cameron now? House finally realized it. He finally realized why he was with her now. "Wilson," he said simply.

"Wilson?" asked the confused counselor.

House nodded. "Wilson."

"Who... is Wilson?" asked the nosy woman at his side.

House stared at her. "Wilson... USED to be my best friend."

"Used to be?" asked the curious counselor.

"I kinda kicked him to the curb when he left me to die," said House, "And after he turned me in."

Oh. That guy. "And... what does he have to do with Allison?"

"She's all I have left," said House rather quietly. That was it. Cameron was his last chance, but she was so much more. She was Allison Cameron. She'd been there all along, just waiting for him, waiting for this. Why had he been so blind? Why had he pushed her away for so long? God, he was such an idiot.

A tiny bell went off. Group therapy was over. House sighed and got up. Thank god! Time to hit the hay, maybe listen to some tunes, play some video games, anything.

-----------------

Cameron sped down the road. No wonder House hated the clinic so much. Along with the dumb patients, you had to deal with gossiping nurses. She was crazy to ever think it was a good place to spend your time when bored at work.

She finally reached the rehab center. She stormed in and signed the visitation chart. As quickly as she could, she made her way to House's room. When she got there, she saw him playing on his PSP while his roomates were playing poker without him.

Cameron looked at them all for a minute and shook her head. She flung her arms around House's neck. She laid a nice deep kiss on his lips.

House was shocked at first, but he didn't pull back. When Allison Cameron forces you into a kiss like this, you had to be a fool to give it all away.

Well, Cameron finally broke the kiss, but she was smiling. (So were the roomates who had their eyes on House and Cameron the whole time.)

House noticed the staring eyes on him and led Cameron out of the room into the hall. "What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry," said Cameron. "It's... It's just something I've been wanting to do for a very long time."

House smiled at her and pulled her in for an even deeper kiss. Cameron slid her arms up his chest, and House pulled her in tighter.

Cameron started laughing in the middle of the kiss, and this made House laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked House.

"Nothing, nothing," she said smiling.

"Tell me," he urged.

"I'm seeing someone else," she said smirking.

"What?" asked House. He was still getting used to the fact that she was seeing him. Now she was seeing someone else?!

Cameron laughed. "Sorry," she said. "I couldn't help myself."

"What... are you talking about?"

"According to Nurses Brenda and Katie--"

"Oh god," said House.

Cameron smirked. "Appearantly, I'm going out with Chase now."

House's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"After having a little fling with Wilson."

House laughed, but he couldn't help but wonder... What had Cameron done to make these nurses belive that she was sleeping with Chase or Wilson?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

House and Cameron sat down at a vacant table in the cafeteria. House was silent for a while, until Cameron finally made him speak.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that..."

"It's nothing," said House. Obviously something was wrong.

"Tell me..." said Cameron smiling.

House rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on!" she said laughing.

"It's just..." How could he put it? "Why... did those nurses think you were sleeping with Wilson and Chase?"

"Because I was."

House stared at her wide-eyed.

"House," she said, "It was a joke... I was just joking... uh..."

House continued to eat his food.

"Look," she said seriously. "They saw me fighting with Wilson and they assumed we were breaking up or something. How should I know?"

House didn't respond.

"And they saw me leave an empty exam room with Chase."

"Why were you in an empty exam room with Chase?"

"My my," said Cameron. "Looks to me like someone's jealous..."

"Am not."

Cameron laughed. House was seriously jealous! Of Chase?! "He was... worried about me. Just wanted to talk."

"He was worried about you?" asked House, now VERY curious. "What was he worried about?"

"Appearantly," said Cameron lightly, "After my breakup with you, he thought I was trying to use Wilson or something. I don't know..."

House laughed. He would have paid to see the hospital now. He smiled up at Cameron.

"Why are you so worried?" she asked.

"I'm not," he said.

Cameron stared at him. "I'm not going to cheat on you, you know."

House just smiled lightly. The right side of of his mouth tilted up slightly. This made Cameron smile. She never got to see him smile, and if this was the best she got, she would take it.

------------------

"Where do you think she went?" asked Chase.

"How should I know," said Foreman. Honestly, Chase's questions were becoming more than territorial and protective.

"You honestly aren't curious?" said Chase. "She leaves every day during lunch, and she's obviously meeting someone for dinner."

"So what if she's getting bored with hospital food," said Foreman, "And how would you know if she's meeting someone for dinner?"

"Oh come on," said Chase. "She always used to work late, do whatever House told her--"

"What?" asked Foreman noticing Chase's abrupt stop.

"That's it," said Chase. "She's meeting with House!"

"No she's not..." said Foreman disgusted.

"Fine," said Chase, "Then who IS she meeting with?"

Foreman shrugged. "Why would she be meeting with House?"

"Maybe they really ARE dating."

"Doubt it."

"Why?!"

"He's too... old for her," said Foreman.

"Didn't stop her last time," said Chase suggestively thinking about House and Cameron's dinner date.

Foreman shrugged. "Maybe I'm wrong."

The nurses stared at the neurologist and intesivist. Could they be right? Was Dr. Cameron REALLY dating Dr. House?!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. Cameron and the boys were actually surprised that she'd been able to hold up a successful relationship with House for nearly three months now. They were even more surprised that they'd ALL survived three full months of nothing but clinic duty without murdering someone. The nurses had given up trying to decipher who Cameron's mystery man was; they'd even tried to figure out if it was Foreman, maybe even Cuddy, once. No results, so they simply gave up, something that rarely happened at PPTH.

--------------

Three months had finally passed, and House found himself face to face with the free world. No more crappy food, okay... so hospital food was crappy. No more sleeping in the same room as other people... unless you counted Cameron. No more being forced to tell everyone your deepest darkest secrets... unless you counted Cuddy and Wilson. Wait a second. Why hadn't he just agreed to this thing sooner? It was exactly like PPTH, only no work. House shrugged and left the rehab center contently to find Dr. Cameron waiting outside with a hug and a farmilliar corvette.

"How'd you get that here?" asked House.

"I stole your keys," whispered Cameron with a wink.

"Remind me never to let you near my keys again."

"Will do." With that, Cameron smiled and handed over the car keys to a now clean Dr. House.

House took the keys eagerly, and with that, they were off to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

-------------

"Where do you think Cameron is?" asked Chase.

"Will you shut up with Cameron?" asked Foreman. "She's probably just picking House up or something."

"What?" asked Chase. "He's coming back? Today?"

Foreman stared at Chase. My he was a dense one. "Yeah..."

Chase sat back in his chair. THIS was going to be one awkward day.

Foreman sat back in his chair and continued to read a medical journal as Chase picked up a crossword puzzle.

---------------

House sped down the roads, eager as he11 to get back to PPTH. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but as much as he mistreated everyone there, he loved his job. He loved his playful banter with Cuddy, his conversations with Wilson, and most of all his patients. Can't go wrong with a new puzzle.

"Mind slowing down?" said Cameron.

"Never." House reved the engine, getting a giggle from Cameron.

House almost smiled at her cute giggle (did he just think the word cute?), but he refrained himself.

Eventually, after many honked horns in his direction, and many squeeling tires, House and Cameron were back at PPTH, ready for a day of work. Hopefully Cuddy wouldn't force clinic duty on him today. That would be such a kill joy.

-------------

Foreman and Chase were disrupted and startled by the sound of wood hitting glass as House entered the room and slapped his cane against the glass table.

"What?" asked House. "No hello?"

"Welcome back, House," said Foreman.

"Hey," said Chase. "How are you feeling?"

House stared at Chase for a brief second. "My tummy hurts and my wittle weg feels bad. Mind giving daddy some pain killers?"

Chase rolled his eyes, but Cameron giggled from her spot in House's office.

"So," said Foreman, "Did they get you on alternate pain medications?"

"Naproxen," said House bluntly.

"How's it working?" asked Foreman.

"It's not," said House.

"You look fine, though."

"I'm in pain."

Foreman and Chase bit their lips. Hopefully he wouldn't be begging for more vicodin.

"Oh stop clenching," said House.

Foreman and Chase avoided eye contact with House as he returned to his office, but they unclenched. They were worried about him.

"Ahh," said House. "Just as I left it."

Cameron smiled and handed him a stack of mail. "Your mail, Dr. House."

"I thought I told YOU to handle the mail."

"You got mad last time I tried signing your mail."

"D4mn loopy G." House took the mail from Cameron, and she smiled at him.

House didn't smile back, but she could tell he was happy. He was.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"So did you hear?" asked Katie.

"Hear what?" asked Brenda.

"Dr. House is back!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," said Katie. "And you'll never guess who picked him up from rehab..."

------------

"So, my children," said House walking back into the main Diagnostics Room. "Have any fun cases since I left?"

"Cuddy wouldn't let us touch any," said Foreman irritabley. "Only YOU are qualified."

"Awww," said House. "Mommy's so mean."

Everyone just rolled their eyes. It was nice to have the snarky doctor back at work. Maybe NOW they might actually get some interesting cases!

--------------

"So who was it?!" asked Brenda, excited to hear a new piece of gossip about House FINALLY.

"Doctor... CAMERON!" said Katie about to burst from joy and excitement.

"NO WAY!"

Katie nodded uncontrolably.

"So you think they're going out?" asked Brenda.

"Probably."

--------------

"Got a new case," said Cuddy dropping a file on the center of the glass table.

"What?" asked House. "Not going to welcome me back?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Welcome back, Dr. House. Now get to work."

Foreman sighed. FINALLY a new case! It had BETTER be good.

"Oh," said Cuddy, "And if any of you haven't had chicken pox, I suggest you stay away from the patient."

Everyone looked at each other in shock.

---------------

"Oh my gosh," whispered Katie. "Here they come..."

Katie and Brenda tried to hide their excitement as the Diagnostic Team wandered down the hall near the clinic. They were on their way to check out their newest patient. Katie and Brenda observed Dr. Cameron and Dr. House VERY carefully.

"Is his arm around her waist?!"

"No... no... He just... reached for a file, I think..."

"What are they saying?"

"I don't know! You keep talking! Shhh..."

---------------

House eyed two oddly quiet nurses as he and his team passed the clinic. Those two were NEVER quiet. He made a mental note to investigate the matter later.

"So," said House finally turning around to face his ducklings. "Who's had the pox, and who hasn't?"

"I've had them," said Foreman.

"I haven't," said Cameron and Chase in unison.

House nodded. "Foreman, get a history. Chase, get me some bloodwork--"

"But I--" interrupted Chase.

"Shut up," said House. "Get me some bloodwork. You've been vaccinated right?" House's words dripped with smugness and sarcasm. "And... Dr. Cameron... you can get started on my mail. Just please go easy on the loopy G's."

Cameron bit her lip. "I've been vaccinated, House, I can--"

"I'll be in the clinic," said House, "If anything, ANYTHING AT ALL, should happen, don't hesitate to come get me."

The three ducklings watched House set off towards the clinic before starting their own duties.

"Why do you think he won't let you near the patient?" asked Chase.

Cameron shurgged. "How should I know?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Welcome back, Dr. House," said Brenda and Katie in unison. They were acting very discrete, trying their best to hide their giggles.

"Thanks..." said House. Something was seriously going on here. His only question was... What was the funnest way to go about asking what it was? One could go the direct and forward route. Definitely not. Sarcarasm? Nah. A brilliant plan dawned upon House when Chase (of course) interrupted him.

"House," said Chase.

"Dr. Chase!" said House in mock anger. "How many times must I tell you?! Never disrupt me in the clinic! I have hours to make up here!"

"But you said--"

"What did the bloodwork tell us?"

"It's not chicken pox."

"Bloodwork wouldn't tell you that," said House, "So I'm assuming you didn't take any bloodwork. Or you did and you also have another reason to believe that it's not chicken pox. That would, however, mean that you have reason to believe that it's ALSO not contagious considering you went back to see the patient after testing the blood. And if you didn't test the blood before seeing the patient again, then you'd have one angry boss, which I'm sure you wouldn't like. So, that would mean we have blood test results AND a new symptom."

Chase just stared at House. My did he ramble on and on. "I... didn't say there was a new symptom. I just said that I don't think it's chicken pox."

House stopped and stared at Chase. "Since when do you develope opinons?"

Chase's jaw dropped, but quickly closed. "Can we just please go do a differential?"

House made a dramatic sigh before agreeing to do what the flippy-haired doctor wanted.

----------------

Cameron sat in House's desk going over some mail. Nothing interesting, as usual. Patients wanting to see him, but House would never agree. Foundations wanting him to make a speech. Obvious regection. Children and their teachers wanting him to speak at their schools and clubs. Cameron actually laughed at that one.

"What are you laughing at?" asked House as he walked in, followed by Chase.

"Uh... nothing," said Cameron. "Just, nothing. Just a letter. What did the blood work and history show?"

"I don't know," said House. "But appearantly Dr. Chase doesn't think it's chicken pox."

Chase rolled his eyes as Foreman walked in. "You don't think it's chicken pox?" asked Foreman.

"Look," said Chase, "Maybe I'm wrong. It's just, his pox weren't ALL over. And, I didn't get a good look at them, so I can't really tell you anything more. I just... don't think it's chicken pox."

"How informative!" quipped House.

"Gee," said Chase rudely. "Wouldn't want to make my boss wait on those blood test results though. Otherwise I would have looked closer."

House grabbed the results from Chase before he could respond. He started walking into the Diagnostics Office, so his ducklings followed close behind. House picked up a marker and began to write down symptoms.

"Okay," said House. "So, we have pox--"

"We don't know that," said Chase.

"For NOW," said House. "We have pox--" House paused.

"What's wrong?" asked Cameron.

"What got the kid hospitalized in the first place?"

"Uh..." Cameron picked up the file. She put a confused look on her face. "Chicken pox has nothing to do with it. Kid came into the ER with a knee injury. X-Ray showed a dislocation."

"So why do WE have him?" asked House.

"Kid said the knee was hurting BEFORE he hurt it," said Foreman. "Complained of both of his knees hurting. And his wrists."

Cameron tilted her head and stared up at House. Why DID they have this case?

"Okay," said House. "Either Cuddy doesn't think I'm the doctor I once was, or Dr. Chase over here has something he hasn't told us yet."

Chase sighed. "X-Ray showed inflammation of the joints. They sent him to an orthopedic. He couldn't find anything wrong, so we got him."

"So," said House. "This whole 'not chicken pox' thing, wasn't your idea?"

Chase rolled his eyes.

House rolled his eyes. "You got the X-Ray?"

"Why?" asked Chase.

House stared down at the file. "Mom's got arthritis!"

"So," said Chase.

"Means kid's fine," said House. "Send him back to orthopedics and tell them to get him on some good arthritis meds." House started to leave, but Cameron stopped him.

"What if Chase is right?"

"When is Chase EVER right?" quipped House.

Cameron gave him a pleading look. "Can we please just investigate this for a while?" she asked innocently. "At least until we have another case?"

House couldn't say no to those green eyes, though he wouldn't admit it. "Fine," he said.

"I'll go get some scrapings," said Cameron, ready to leave.

"Woah, woah, woah," said House. "I still see a stack of mail in there."

Cameron was getting a little frustrated now. What was going on? "House, I can--"

"Mail, now," he said. "Foreman, get me some scrapings. Chase, get me a scratch test to rule out allergy. I'll be in the clinic if you need me."

Cameron stormed into House's office (everyone noticed), and the boys all left to do their duties.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

House walked into Cuddy's office in hopes that no one had seen him. He really didn't want to be disrupted now.

"I... need a favor," said House.

His first day back and he ALREADY wanted a favor? Yup, he was definitely back to the same old House. Cuddy just sighed and stared at him a moment before talking. "Depends," she said. "What do I get out of it?"

House smiled.

-------------

Cameron continued to answer all of House's mail, flustered. Why wouldn't he just let her go see the patient?! He let Chase see the patient, and he hasn't had chicken pox. Then again, House doesn't really care what happens to Chase. But the last time House really did care about one of his fellows was when Foreman was dying. Even then, though, it was just from guilt. House had no reason to feel guilty now, so why wouldn't he let her see that patient?! Cameron's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her beeper going off.

Meet me in Cuddys office. Stat. -H

What could THAT be about?

-------------

"I'll let you in on a REALLY big secret," said House, "If you do me this ONE favor."

"Depends on the favor," said Cuddy sitting down, "And the secret."

House hid a smirk. She was playing right into his little trick. "What if I told you the favor was really easy and the secret was really shocking?"

Cuddy thought for a moment. "Fine," she finally said. "But I want to hear the secret first. I'm not letting you out of this one."

House was relieved. He would have had to tell her the secret in order for the favor to make sense anyways. "Okay," said House tensing up. "Deal."

Cuddy grinned. "So what's this big secret?"

-----------------

Cameron walked down the halls towards Cuddy's office in thought. Why would she be meeting HOUSE in CUDDY'S office? Maybe Cuddy had found out about them and was going to take her out of House's department! No... they'd been on dates before and she'd never threatened to do that. Then again, what they had now was more solid. Hmm... But how would she have found out? No way in h3ll House would ever tell her. Oh well, guess it's time to find out.

Cameron walked into Cuddy's office with confusion on her face. House was standing by Cuddy's desk, and Cuddy was sitting, of course. House had no time to explain anything before Cuddy blurted out...

"You're dating House?!"

Cameron was in shock. She had no idea what to say. Okay, play it cool. Calm down Allison. "I'm not even going to try and guess why you voluntarily told her," said Cameron to House, "So why don't you just tell me."

"He wants me to do him a favor," said Cuddy standing up in disbelief. Cameron and House?! The couple everyone HOPED would happen but thought never would. God, this was most certainly news. House was right; it was a good secret. But how long had they planned on keeping it a secret?

"So you used our relationship as leverage?" asked Cameron in shock, but once she said it she wished she hadn't. That really DID sound like something House would do.

"Nooo," said House in mock innocence. "I would never do that! I just... needed a favor from both of you, and I thought she should know anyways before she helped me with this favor."

Cameron rolled her eyes. It wasn't that big of a deal. "What's the favor?"

"That's my girl," House smirked.

"I'm not agreeing to anything until you tell me what the favor is," said Cameron smirking.

------------------

Foreman and Chase proceeded with the tests. They were on their way down to the clinic to find House, and find House they did. Only... he wasn't alone.

"Oh... my god," said Chase looking away.

Foreman just laughed.

About ten to twenty feet from the nurse's station, House was flirting with Cuddy!

"What the h3ll is he doing?" asked Chase.

"It looks like he's flirting with Cuddy," said Foreman.

Chase rolled his eyes. Why did everyone think he was so dumb? Honestly. "Yeah," he said. "I can see that. I mean WHY."

"How should I know?" asked Foreman.

About twenty feet away from the boys sat Nurses Brenda and Katie. Their shocked gazes wouldn't leave House and Cuddy. What the heck was going on? Cameron picks him up, but House is flirting with Cuddy.

"What's he doing?" whispered Katie.

"Looks like he's flirting with Cuddy..." said Brenda.

"But I thought he was with Cameron."

Brenda shrugged. Then a thought hit her. "What if he is, and he's cheating on her!"

"Guys like House don't cheat on girls like Cameron..." said Katie.

"And girls like Cuddy don't flirt with guys like House unless they're serious," said Brenda.

"Maybe he isn't dating Cameron," they both said in unison.

"So he's with Cuddy?!" asked Katie.

Brenda bit her lip. Cuddy was her friend. She couldn't spread gossip about her. "I don't know... I think... I think they're just... talking."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that really looks like JUST TALKING to me."

"I'm sure he's just getting a consult or something," said Brenda. As much as she wanted to do this, she couldn't. Cuddy was one of her best friends, not to mention her boss. Spreading rumors about her was a BAD idea.

"Maybe," said Katie, "But I think there's more going on..."

"I don't," said Brenda firmly, and Katie backed off.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

House walked past the nurses and joined Chase and Foreman in the clinic.

"Were you just...?" started Chase, but House wouldn't let him finish.

"No," he said. "Go ahead and tell Cameron, I don't care."

Chase and Foreman looked at each other for a moment, then back up at House.

-------------

Cameron was busy at her clercial work when the three boys walked into House's office.

"How's the mail coming?" asked House.

"Oh, it's very interesting stuff," said Cameron rudely. "Why won't you just let me see the patient?"

House didn't answer. "So, Chase. What did scratch test show?"

"Nothing," said Chase. "Not an allergy."

House nodded. "Foreman. How are those scrapings?"

"Full of puss," said Foreman.

"Okay," said House. "So we have puss-filled pox. No allergy. Looks to me like a kid with chicken pox. So sorry, Chase."

Chase rolled his eyes. "What about the inflammation?"

"Kid's got a history of arthritis," said Foreman. "Makes sense. He's got all the usual symptoms of chicken pox. Fever, rash, cough. It's chicken pox."

House nodded. "That okay with YOU, Dr. Cameron?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "We have no other cases, why can't we at least investigate more?"

House sighed and wrote on the white board.

**Fever**

**Rash - Puss**

**Cough**

**Inflammation - Arthritis?**

"My bet's on chicken pox," said House. "Oh wait, we were looking for ideas that weren't so obvious."

"It could be autoimmune," said Cameron.

"Here we go," mumbled House.

"It could be lupus," said Cameron.

"A kid comes in with chicken pox, and you think it's lupus..." said House with wide eyes.

Cameron just cast him an evil glare. "Can I go check his ANA levels? Please?"

"Nope," said House. "Foreman, just in case it IS chicken pox, you do it."

"But House--" started Cameron.

"Chase, you did the blood test, right?" asked House.

Chase nodded. "White counts up. Nothing else out of the ordinary."

"High white count could indicate--"

"It's not lupus..." mumbled House tauntingly. "High white count. Infection. I like it."

Chase waited for direction.

"Chase, get me a chest X-Ray to check for pnemonia," said House. "And... Dr. Cameron..."

Cameron glared at him as Chase and Foreman left.

"What's that look for?"

"Why can't it ever be autoimmune?"

"Because it never is..."

Cameron rolled her eyes at him. "Lemme guess what MY task is. Mail? Oh wait. Coffee? No... Clinic duty!"

House hid a smile. "My my. Someone gets grumpy when they can't touch the sick kids..."

"House, I'm a doctor," said Cameron. "I take the risk of getting sick, okay?"

House stared at her briefly before she spoke again.

"So what's MY job, boss?"

"Well," said House. "I was going to invite you to lunch, but if you'd rather do the mail..."

Cameron smiled lightly. He was always so full of surprises, wasn't he?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Oh my god," whispered Brenda.

"What?" asked Katie. "What is it?"

"House and Cameron, two o'clock."

"My two o'clock, or your two o'clock?"

"Over there!" said Brenda almost above her whisper. She gestured to House and Cameron walking down the hall.

"Why are you getting so hung up?" asked Katie. "They WORK together. Besides... I thought that thing with Cuddy was JUST a consult..."

Brenda didn't answer. Instead, she headed up to Cuddy's office. She had to be informed.

---------------

"Not that I don't appreciate the lunch," said Cameron suspiciously, "But I would really like to know why you won't let me near that kid."

"He's my son," said House, staring at his shoes.

Cameron's jaw dropped. "Wha--?"

House couldn't help but laugh. Cameron was so gullible.

"You a$$..." she mumbled.

"Okay," said House. "Didn't work... How about this one? He's too cute for you, and there'd be a custody battle?"

Cameron stared at House. "I think you already used that excuse on Andy."

"Who?"

Cameron shook her head. It hadn't even been a full year since they'd treated Andy the dying 8-year-old girl, and yet House had already forgotten her. "The one who kissed Chase."

"Oh that one," said House. "Cute kid."

"Yeah," said Cameron smiling. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Sorry," said House. "What question is that?"

Cameron giggled lightly. She loved his way of avoiding questions he didn't want to answer, things he didn't want to do. She decided to drop it... for now. But we all know for Cameron, it can't be dropped for long.

---------------

Brenda knocked lightly on Cuddy's door. After being gestured to enter, Brenda walked in almost reluctantly. She wasn't exactly eager to have this talk with Cuddy, but she knew it was neccessary.

"Hey Brenda," said Cuddy. "Whatcha need?" Cuddy knew EXACTLY what this was going to be about. She just... had to play along. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. The words kept running through her mind over and over as Cuddy tried to hide her joke. She felt bad about playing such a prank on her friend, but she DID owe House, right?

"Hey... Lisa..." said Brenda trying to smile. "I was just curious... Are you... seeing Dr. House?"

"Why?" asked Cuddy. "Are you interested in him?"

Brenda's jaw dropped. "What? No..."

Cuddy smiled. "Yeah," she said. "Why?"

Brenda took a deep breath. "I... have reason to believe that he's seeing another woman."

Cuddy's jaw dropped. "Wha--" she said. "How could he? Who... Who is she?"

"Dr. Cameron..." said Brenda uneasily.

Cuddy nodded slightly.

"Are you going to break up with him, Lisa?" asked Brenda.

"No," quipped Cuddy, "I'm just going to let that lying b4stard keep cheating on me!"

"I'm... so sorry... Lisa..."

Cuddy nodded. "Thank you," she said, "Thank you for telling me."

Brenda nodded and left. It was only two seconds after she left that Cuddy placed her hand over her mouth in order to stifle her laughter. Well, at least Brenda had bought it. Now... the only question was... would Katie?

---------------

House and Cameron sat down together in the cafeteria. House had his usual reuben with chips on the side and a soda. Cameron had chosen a healthier meal. She decided to eat a ceasar salad and orange juice. They were joking lightly about Chase's hair when Cameron suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" asked House.

"Nurse Katie. Twelve o'clock."

"My twelve o'clock, or your twelve o'clock?"

"If it was your twelve o'clock it would be behind me, moron!" said Cameron. She gestured towards a frustrated nurse approaching them from the direction right behind House.

House turned to look, but immediately turned back. He smiled quickly, but whipped the smile of his face even quicker. Let's all hope Cameron knew how to act just as good as him.

"You a$$!" shouted Nurse Katie approaching House and Cameron.

"You might need to be specific about what it is exactly that he did," said Cameron lightly. "He does have a reputation for--"

"DR. CAMERON!" shouted Katie. "House is cheating on you!"

"You're what?!" shouted Cameron, trying her best not to smile. "How could you?! Who is she?!"

"CUDDY!" shouted Katie. "I saw them flirting in the clinic."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "We're through!"

House bit his lip as Cameron stormed off with her food towards his office. He looked up at Katie and stared briefly. "Thanks a lot," he muttered.

"You deserve it, jerk."

House nodded as Katie stormed away, back to the clinic. "You too," he mumbled.

Once Katie was gone, House grabbed his lunch and went to join Cameron in his office.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

House walked into his office to see Cameron munching away at her salad while sitting in his desk.

"Uh oh," said House. "You're waiting in my desk again, what does that mean?"

Cameron laughed. Of course, he'd remember comments like THAT, but not an 8-year-old cancer patient. "Why would you totally ruin your reputation like that?" she asked. She had to admit, she never would have suspected House to be the type to ruin his own reputation just so nurses would stop talking about him, Cameron, and Cuddy.

House started closing all the blinds.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"We just broke up!" said House. "Can't be seen eating lunch together."

"Right..." giggled Cameron as she rolled her eyes. House STILL hadn't answered her question about the patient OR her question about his reputation.

------------------

Katie and Brenda met back at the Nurse's Station at almost exactly the same time with confused looks on their faces.

"Where were you?" asked Brenda.

"I could ask the same thing."

Brenda sighed. "I was telling Cuddy about House."

"No way!" said Katie. "I was telling Cameron about House!"

Brenda bit her lip. "I think it's a fair bet that no one's going to be dating House in a LONG time."

Katie nodded in agreement.

--------------------

"You still haven't answered my questions."

"Questions?" asked House. "Which would those be?"

Cameron smiled. "First... why would you ruin your own reputation like that?"

"What reputation?"

Cameron laughed lightly before speaking again. "Now everyone's going to think you cheated on me AND Cuddy. Why would you do that?"

House shrugged. "People already hate me. As long as it gets them to shut their mouths about who I'm dating, then it works out fine. Turns out, they'll have no reason to suspect that you're dating me now, so they'll have to shut their mouths about you... And Cuddy, well Cuddy I could care less about her."

Cameron giggled again before eating. "Okay, that explains the little stunt you made us pull. What about the patient, Daniel?"

"What about him?"

"Why won't you let me see him?"

"I already told you," said House. "He's my son."

Cameron smirked.

"D4mn, didn't work." House was getting frustrated. He really didn't like opening up to anyone, even Cameron. Sometimes, ESPECIALLY Cameron. He was too afraid of being hurt. He didn't answer for a while until he saw green eyes staring at him. He was about to answer when...

"We... interrupting something?" asked Chase as he and Foreman walked in with test results in hand.

Cameron was getting angry now. She had to know! "No," she said. "How'd the tests go?"

"X-Ray shows pnemonia," said Chase.

"And ANA levels are within range," said Foreman. "Not lupus."

Cameron just wasn't having a good day, was she?

"No way," quipped House. "Pnemonia?! After chicken pox?! And you said it WASN'T lupus?! My god."

Cameron rolled her eyes as everyone headed into the Diagnostics Office.

"Give it up," said Foreman. "It's just chicken pox."

"What about the pnemonia?" asked Cameron. "The inflammation. It HAS to be autoimmune. JRA?"

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" asked House.

"She's right," said Chase. "It COULD be autoimmune. We should run more tests."

House rolled his eyes. "Fine," said House. "Foreman, get an MRI. Chase, get me some joint fluid. Let's see if this thing is JRA." House grinned at Cameron as if to say 'Are you happy now?"

Cameron sighed. Still no job. "And as for me, boss?"

House thought for a moment. After the boys left, he finally spoke. "Care to join me in the clinic?"

Cameron laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Cameron followed House down to the clinic. He, of course, was peering around every corner before walking down each hall. Couldn't risk ruining his whole prank right?

"How long are you going to keep this up?" asked Cameron.

House just stared at her before poking his head around another corner (getting a chuckle from Cameron). "As long as it takes..." he whispered.

Cameron brought her voice down to a whisper as they approached the clinic. "What does that even mean?" she asked confused. "As long as it takes for what?"

"Honestly?" said House. "I have no idea... I was just trying to avoid your question."

Cameron shrugged. "Of course you were."

House smirked.

"Speaking of which," said Cameron seductively, "You still haven't answered my FIRST question."

House looked around. No nurses in sight. He snuck into an exam room and pulled Cameron in with him. Cameron giggled and House shushed her.

----------------

Chase and Foreman came back to the Diagnostics Office to find it completely empty.

"Where do you think they went?" asked Chase.

"Dunno..." said Foreman. "Maybe they're doing clinic duty."

"BOTH of them?" asked Chase. "Since when does House do clinic duty voluntarily."

Foreman shrugged. "Maybe they're in the clinc," he said, "But not on duty... if you know what I mean."

Chase blushed at the thought. He secretly still had feelings for Cameron, but he couldn't admit it. "No way," he said rather quickly. "Nurse Katie told me they broke up."

Foreman laughed. "Oh well if NURSE KATIE said it..."

"She said she was with them when she dumped him!" said Chase rather angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"She said that she told Cameron that House was cheating on her, and they broke up right in front of her."

Foreman was still skeptical. No WAY House would ever cheat on Cameron. There had to be something else going on. "Whatever," said Foreman. "Let's just wait until they get back. Pointless to run around the hospital."

Chase nodded and sat down.

---------------

"Please tell me," whispered Cameron. She was now naked and lying on top of an also naked Dr. House. Thank god the exam room door was locked and the blinds were closed.

"Tell you what?" asked House twirling her hair.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Why do you keep giving me things to do so I can't see the patient?!"

"It can't be enought that'd I'd rather spend time with you than have you spend time with the patient?"

Cameron laughed and shook her head. No WAY that was the explaination.

House knew he couldn't avoid it any longer. He might as well admit it. "Chicken pox," started House. "Is a highly contagious disease."

Cameron laughed, confused. "I agree."

"And... since you haven't had it," he said. "I feel it's best not to expose you to it."

Cameron rolled her eyes and sat up. "I've been vaccinated, you know."

"Not always reliable."

"What about Chase?"

"What _about _Chase?"

"He hasn't had chicken pox," said Cameron. She was getting very suspicious. "Yet... you send him to do tons of tests. You don't worry about him becoming infected?"

"Since when do I care about Chase?"

Cameron smiled. "But you DO care about me?"

House didn't know what to say. He DID care about her, but he couldn't admit it. He wasn't ready to put it in words. Thank god he wouldn't have to...

KNOCK! KNOCK!

---------------

"Come on," whined Chase. "It's been nearly an hour!"

"They'll be up soon!" said Foreman. "They can't have gone too far..."

Chase rolled his eyes.

"You... said Katie said that House was cheating on Cameron?" asked Foreman.

"Yeah," said Chase. "Why?"

"She say who the other woman was?"

Chase thought for a moment. "Cuddy..."

Foreman laughed. No way that was true. "Come on." He got up and Chase followed him. To Cuddy's office they go! Time to get some answers.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Sh!t," mumbled Cameron, but House stuck his hand over her mouth quickly. Cameron shot up and darted around the room gathering her clothes. She threw on everything she could find.

House was on a smiliar rampage to put on clothes.

"Anybody in there?" asked a female voice at the door.

"Sh!t..." mumbled House.

"Why is this door locked?!" shouted the voice when she got no answer. The voice paused for a minute and then spoke again. "Look, whoever's in there, I'm warning you now! I'm going to get my key!"

As House and Cameron heard the female step away from the door, House shoved Cameron right behind the door (so she'd be invisible if the door were to open), and House jumped up on the examination table. He grabbed a lollypop and pulled out his PSP and began to play it.

---------------

"Cuddy," said Foreman. "We... need to talk to you."

"Oh boy," mumbled Cuddy under her breath.

"What?" asked Chase.

"Huh? Nothing... Uh... what... what did you need?" asked Cuddy regaining her composure and smiling.

Both ducklings took a deep breath before Foreman spoke up. "It's about House."

Cuddy laughed as if it was the usual. "What about House?"

"Are you dating him?"

Cuddy didn't know how to answer. She, House, and Cameron hadn't gotten this far into the plan. What was she going to say? If she said that they were but had broken up, and if the boys found out about Cameron... not good. Cuddy took a deep breath and avoided all eye contact.

---------------

A key turned in the lock. House didn't look up from his game, but he did say something. "Must you people always ruin my fun?"

Nurse Katie was standing at the doorway not looking happy at all. "I should have known!"

"Surprised you didn't."

"House!" shouted Katie. "You can't keep doing this!"

"Doing what?"

"Running away," said Katie. "Hiding from Cuddy. You know, we'd really appreciate it if you actually DID what you SAY you're doing."

House opened his eyes wide. Yup, he'd caught the double meaning there. "Wow..." whispered House. "Since when is what I'm DOING any of your business?"

Katie smirked when something caught her eye. Her jaw just dropped. She walked further into the room as Cameron made her silent escape, leaving House alone and vulnerable. Oh well, at least he couldn't drag her into this.

--------------

"You're not going to answer?" asked Chase eyeing her body language.

Cuddy sighed and rolled her eyes. These were House's fellows. They were bound to find out about his relationship with Cameron sometime, right? It's not like they were buying the whole 'break-up' anyways. She might as well tell them, right? At least then it would clear up her own name. "Look," she said. "If I tell you guys, you have to PROMISE not to tell ANYONE."

Chase and Foreman smirked in each other's direction. They loved hearing gossip, and forcing the hospital administrator and Dean of Medicine into spilling her guts just made it all the sweeter. They both nodded as grins started to appear on their faces.

Cuddy took another deep breath as she saw their grins. After biting her lip for a quick second, she spoke up. "Okay," she said. "House and I staged an affair and he and Cameron staged a break up so that no one would think House was dating. And since Cameron is dating House, they'd have no reason to suspect that she's dating anyone either. And people know better than to gossip about me... so... we thought it was a win-win to get those d4mn nurses to shut their mouths."

Chase and Foreman dropped their jaws.

---------------

"What... is this?" asked Nurse Katie staring at a rather kinky pink thong that was lying in the corner. It WAS behind the examination table, but parts of it were revealed as she neared House. She didn't dare touch it... just in case. "Dr. House..."

House bit his lip. What was he supposed to say? He'd been sleeping with Cameron in the exam rooms? Bad idea. Sleeping with Cuddy in the exam rooms? Fun... but still a bad idea. Quick, House, before she suspects anything! "I think you should ask Nurse Brenda that..."

Katie's jaw dropped as House began to roll his eyes and whistle. He got up and limped out of the room to go see where Cameron had gone off to. Katie was in complete shock. Could House be telling the truth? No way, he NEVER told the truth... But honestly, how else would a thong get in the exam room?

----------------

A very nervous Cameron paced back and forth in House's office. Questions flooded her mind. What was House telling Katie? What were they going to do? Had anyone heard them? Had anyone seen them? Had anyone seen her leave? She itched her lower back, and then it dawned her.

"Crap!" she nearly said too loud as House walked in.

"Well, I prefer to go by Greg, but--"

"I left my underware in the clinic," said Cameron quickly.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Oh my god," said Cameron. "Please tell me Katie didn't see..."

House bit his lip and Cameron collapsed in House's chair.

"What did you tell her?"

"I... told her that she should ask Nurse Brenda why the underware was there." House smirked.

Cameron's jaw dropped, but she finally laughed. "You didn't."

House smiled.

"You a$$!" Cameron laughed more. "That is so mean!"

"Well..." said House. "They deserve it."

Cameron rolled her eyes and went to give House a nice peck on the top of his head before the other ducklings returned. Where were they anyways?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

House and Cameron were laughing contently about Chase, of course, as the other two ducklings walked in.

"Speak of the devil," mumbled House.

"What?" asked Chase.

Cameron just laughed, and House laughed with her. Chase and Foreman just rolled their eyes. They liked the old Cameron better.

"We thought you were doing clinic duty," said Foreman.

"Oh...," said House suggestively. "I was doing clinic duty all right." He wiggled his eyebrows. Cameron just laughed slightly before blushing a VERY bright red. She slapped him on the arm and House cowered away with a smile on his face.

Chase took a deep breath. He couldn't take this much longer. "Cuddy told us what you did."

House and Cameron were silent. "What?" asked Cameron.

"She told us about that little stunt you pulled," said Chase. "With her and Cameron."

House just shrugged it off. Cameron on the other hand...

"She had no right to tell you!" she said following all three boys into the larger conference room. "It was supposed to be a secr--"

"Allison..." said House. "Would you PLEASE relax?"

Cameron's jaw dropped. He of ALL people should be upset that Cuddy had betrayed him.

"They would have found out eventually," said House going to look at the white board. Suddenly, a thought dawned on him. He grinned. "On the other hand..."

"What?" asked Cameron.

House turned around and left the room, leaving three very confused ducklings.

------------

Katie was going about her normal filing duties when Nurse Brenda sat down next to her.

"God," said Brenda. "I'm so tired."

"Been a ROUGH day?" asked Katie.

Brenda eyed her for a moment, wondering if it was safe to respond. "I suppose."

Katie looked away.

"Why are you acting so wierd?" asked Brenda.

"No reason," said Katie rather quickly.

Brenda turned to stare at her. Something was definitely up.

--------------

"Where did he go?" asked Chase.

"How would I know?" said Cameron.

Chase bit his lip. "Well, you--"

"Don't... even finish that," said Foreman. "Please."

The three ducklings sat in silence wondering where their boss had gone. Cameron finally decided to break the ice.

"How'd the latest tests go?"

The boys sighed and sat up. They'd completely forgotton about Daniel.

"Uhh..." said Chase. "Test for JRA was negative."

Cameron sighed. Why can't it ever be autoimmune? "MRI?"

"Don't know what to tell you," said Foreman. "Everything's normal. Inflammation even resembles arthritis."

Cameron stole the test results from them in hopes of finding something the least bit interesting on them. They were right though, it was all normal.

"It's chicken pox," said Chase.

Foreman nodded. Cameron, however, was still reading all of the results up and down. They had to be missing something.

------------

"You told them?!" shouted House as he burst into Cuddy's office. He was doing his best to act angry. And everyone knows... House is just a wonderful actor!

"Told who what?" asked Cuddy. She knew this was probably about Chase and Foreman... but she wasn't about to spill her guts just in case.

"You told Yacko and Wacko about me and Dot!" shouted House.

Cuddy couldn't help but laugh at his reference to the Animaniacs. She shook her head. "Well," she said, "I didn't know what else to do! YACKO and WACKO were bound to find out about you and DOT eventually."

House just stared at her in mock anger. "We told you not to tell anyone."

Cuddy bit her lip in shame. "House... I... I'm sorry..."

House just stared at her.

"House... you have to understand... they just barged in here... I..."

"Listen, Cuddy," said House. "Now I've got two bored nurses on my tail because two little ducklings and one hospital administrator can't keep their mouths shut."

Cuddy dropped her jaw. "House! I did my best!" But then she saw the look of frustration in his eye. "House... how can I make it up to you?"

House sighed. Those had been the EXACT words he was waiting for. Perfect.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After hearing House's request, Cuddy's jaw dropped. "No. No way."

"Fine," said House. "I suppose I'll just go about my miserable days... being gossiped about by those mean nurses of your clinic. And for what? Because you couldn't--"

"House... please don't make me."

House smirked, but Cuddy gave him a malacious look.

"Give me another hour of clinic duty this week and I'll do it."

House thought about it, then he thought about his latest round of clinic duty with Cameron. He smiled oh so slightly. Couldn't give anything away. "Fine. ONE hour. And you'll help me?"

Cuddy reluctantly nodded. She owed House, AND she was getting another hour out of him. Still, it was a hard step to take.

------------

"Woud you put that file down?" asked Chase. "It's chicken pox."

Cameron frowned. She wasn't giving up. She got up from her seat and left. Time to pay little Daniel a visit. Sure, House would probably be upset, but she could always find ways of forgivness, right?

"Where are you going?" asked Foreman.

"I'll be back in a little."

"Hope she's not going down to the clinic," mumbled Chase under his breath. Foreman noticed and rose his eyebrows.

------------

Brenda had been recieving glances from Katie and the other nurses all day. About what, she didn't know, but she was sure to find out. It turns out, Dr. Cuddy would be the one to clarify things a bit... for everyone.

Cuddy exited her office and walked into the clinic. She felt unease all through her stomach, but deep down she knew she had to do what she had to do. She sighed lightly and put on her best poker face as she approached the nurse's station. Behind the desk was Brenda and Katie.

"Hey Brenda," said Cuddy. She smiled.

Katie stared at the two out of the corner of her eye. Cuddy and Brenda had always been friends. Nothing going on.

"Hey Lisa," said Brenda. "What's up?"

Cuddy bit her lip. "Um... I was wondering..." At this point, Cuddy brought her voice down to a whisper. This interested Katie a great deal and she made it a point to listen intently. "I was wondering if you've seen that pink thong of mine."

Brenda's eyes widened (Katie's too, but no one noticed). "What... are you talking about, Lisa?" asked Brenda.

Cuddy pretended to look around, making sure the coast was clear. "After this morning... in Exam Room 2... I think I uh... lost it." Cuddy winked at Brenda and tried to smile, but eventually just bit her lip.

"Lisa... I don't..."

Katie turned to look at Cuddy and Brenda. So THAT'S why Brenda was so quiet. She and Cuddy had taken their friendship to the next level. Katie let out a small giggle before pulling out a small pink thong from under the desk. "Looking for this?" she asked.

Cuddy quickly grabbed it from her. "That's the one."

Brenda looked between Katie and Cuddy. What the heck was going on here?

"See you later, Brenda." Cuddy gave Brenda a suggestive wink before walking back into her office to sulk in misery. How could House pull such a horrible stunt?! D4mn that man.

--------------

House strutted back into the Diagnostics Office, a rather large grin on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Chase.

"Now Chase, I'm not always Dr. Crabby!"

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Where's Cameron?" asked House.

"Dunno," said Chase. "She just left."

Then it hit Foreman. "Yeah... after reading that file up and down."

"D4mn it..." whispered House as he limped out of the room. He really didn't like paying patients a visit, but if it meant protecting Cameron, he would do it.

Chase and Foreman were on House's heels as he left.

------------

"What are you doing here?" asked House, a little upset to see Cameron fully exposed in Daniel's room. "I thought I told you--"

"THAT," said Cameron as she pointed to Daniel's arm, "Is NOT chicken pox."

House looked at the little boy before finally limping over to her. Yup, he had to agree with her on this one.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

House stared down at Daniel's arm. It was no longer covered in pox, but rather splotchy red skin. House lifted the blanket and stared at his legs. No pox.

"You idiots!" shouted House.

"What'd we do?" asked Chase.

"Does THIS look like chicken pox to you?" asked House.

"Um, no." said Foreman. "But it has only been like that ever since we ran the last tests. We were going to tell you, but you were too busy in the clinic with--"

"Shut up," muttered Cameron.

"Who... are they?" asked Daniel's mother eyeing House and Cameron. Cameron hadn't been in to see Daniel yet because of House's strict rules. And House... well House just refused to see the patient.

"Mrs. Summers," said Chase. "This is Dr. House, Head of Diagnostics. He's in charge of your son's case. And this is Dr. Cameron. She's another member of our team."

Mrs. Summers stared at them both. "Why haven't you come in to see my son sooner?"

"Because SOMEBODY won't--"

House interrupted Cameron before she could finish her sentence. "Dr. Cameron here has been very busy catching up on her charting. Very unorganized..." House nodded. "She's been sitting in on all of the diagnosises though. Promise."

"What about you?" asked Mrs. Summers skeptically.

No one answered for a brief second, but Foreman finally spoke up. "Um, Dr. House finds it easiest to diagnose patients without meeting them."

"How can it be EASIER?" she said, now getting a little angry.

"Mrs. Summers, please calm down," said Chase walking over to her.

House limped away from the child and towards the door. Mrs. Summer's eyes were on him the whole time. Cameron followed House to the door. "Where are you going?" she muttered.

House stared at Cameron for a moment. "Your son have a cold lately?"

"He had the chicken pox!" shouted Mrs. Summers.

House just smirked. "No... he didn't. Was he sick BEFORE he got the pox?"

"Yeah," said Daniel. "I had a cold. Mom took me to the doctor and they said it was strep."

House smiled. "I'll be in Cuddy's office if anyone needs me."

Cameron stormed out after him. "What is it?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you people?" asked House. "Psoriasis. Skin can look just like pox... but eventually it becomes red, splotchy, and flakey. Flare-ups come right after an infection... like strep. Even explains the inflammation."

Cameron simled. "Psoriasis is autoimmune, you know."

House rolled his eyes and limped away towards Cuddy's office.

"I'll get a skin biopsy to confirm!" she shouted, still standing by Daniel's doorway.

House nodded as he continued to limp away.

---------------

Cuddy looked up as she saw House enter her office. She was getting angrier by the moment. She opened her drawer and pulled out the same kinky pink thong that House had removed from Cameron earlier that day. She threw it at House.

"Looking for something?" she asked in fury.

"Nope," said House as he picked up the thong. "Got what I came for. Thanks."

"Dr. House..." said Cuddy. She walked over to him and pulled his shoulder, forcing him to stare her in the eyes. "You EVER do anything like that again in my clinic, you WILL be suspended. Do you hear me?"

House smiled lightly and backed away. Cuddy took that as a yes. She went to sit down behind her desk once more. House had his hand on the door knob when he turned around and spoke to Cuddy. He couldn't help himself.

"You'll never guess what Nurse Katie told me," said House.

"Oh god," muttered Cuddy. She cupped her face in her hands.

"Appearantly a certain Dean of Medicine and a certain Head Nurse have been getting it on in Exam Room 2. That true?"

"House, go away."

House smirked. "I can make the rumor go away, you know."

Cuddy looked up at him. "What? But you--"

"Only," said House. "If you take away that little threat."

"You want me to ALLOW you and Dr. Cameron to have sex in my clinic?!" she asked rather loudly.

House's eyebrows shot up. "Fine," he said. "I'll just leave. Can't wait to tell Jimmy what Katie said."

Cuddy sighed. "What did you have in mind?"

House smirked.

---------------

"Where did House go?" asked Chase as he and the other ducklings entered the lab.

"Cuddy's office," said Cameron from behind the microscope.

"Cuddy's office?" asked Foreman. "Why is he in Cuddy's office? He normally avoids that place like the plague."

"Don't know what to tell you," said Cameron lightly. She had a feeling he was going back there to claim her pink underware. Cameron finally looked up from the microscope. "Definitely psoriasis."

Chase and Foreman nodded.

"I'll go tell the family," said Foreman.

"I'll go tell House," said Cameron.

"I'll go..." Chase stopped. Nothing left to do. "I'll... be in House's office?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"What the hell are you doing in here?" asked House as he walked into his office. Chase was sitting at House's desk once more, this time playing solitare on the computer.

"I'm playing solitare," said Chase. "What does it look like?"

House was taken aback by Chase's blunt response. Somebody was either very eager to be next in line at the unemployment agency... or there was something else. "Why...?" asked House very curious now. Chase never liked House, but he did like his job.

"Because I'm bored?"

"You're not worried I'll fire you?"

Chase laughed a bit before huffing. "You're not going to fire me for playing on the computer," said Chase.

Obviously House hadn't been strict enough with his three amigos. "Says who?"

Chase stopped dead. "Are... you going to fire me?"

House didn't answer the question... not yet at least. "Don't we have a patient?"

"We cured him, remember?" said Chase now looking worried. He REALLY didn't want to lose his job.

House nodded. He was about to tell Chase that he wasn't going to fire him since they no longer had a patient... but then a better thought dawned upon him.

--------------

Cameron was roaming the halls of PPTH looking for the one and only Dr. House. He wasn't in the Clinic (who could have predicted that?). He wasn't in the lab. Cameron decided to check Cuddy's office before checking his own. She knew he often wound up there in times of need, trouble, or punishment.

"Cuddy?" asked Cameron as she knocked lightly on the door. She opened it slightly and poked her head in.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "What now?"

Cameron was surprised by her answer. She hadn't done anything... "Um... I was just looking for House, wondering if you'd seen him," said Cameron lightly. She quickly turned to her more compassionate side though. "Is something wrong? Did I do something?"

Cuddy grinned. "Yeah," she said. "I've seen him. He came in here about five minutes ago to retrieve your little panties."

Cameron's jaw dropped. She didn't know what to say, but something did manage to fall out. "How did YOU get them?"

"Well," said Cuddy. "After your little boyfriend blackmailed me into getting them from Nurse Brenda... which was very embarrassing and has started rumors, by the way, he came back here to get them."

"He did what?!" asked Cameron in shock.

Cuddy just sighed and quietly answered. "He told me he'd get rid of the rumor."

"Why... would he do that?" asked Cameron. She didn't mean for it to come out as harshly as it had, but Cuddy understood. House never did ANYTHING unless he got something out of it.

"Look," said Cuddy. "I don't really feel like talking about this. I'm sure House would love to tell you all the details though."

Cameron nodded slightly before leaving. House was bound to be in his office by now, stashing her thong in his desk for... future use.

-------------

"No way," said Chase. "You can't make me do that."

"Fine," said House. "You're fired."

Chase's jaw dropped. "No I'm not."

House stared at him. "Uh... I'm your boss. If I say you're fired you are."

"I'm talking to Cuddy."

"Fine," said House. "Don't think she'll side with you though."

Chase shook his head and stormed out of the room as Cameron walked in, nearly being trampled by a frustrated Aussie.

"What was that all about?" asked Cameron.

"Oh... nothing," said House. "So what's up?"

"Um," said Cameron. What to say first? "Daniel tested positive for psoriasis."

"No duh."

Cameron thought again before speaking. "Um... Cuddy told me about what you did to her. How could you do that?!"

"Well I had to get this back," said House has he pulled the thong out of his drawer. "Not to mention... people were starting to talk. Had to give them a story, right?"

"House!"

"Relax," said House. "I got it covered."

Cameron felt sudden unease. Whatever his motives for helping Cuddy... they definitely were not pure. She sighed briefly before sitting down at House's desk to check up on her mail... and his. House, oddly, picked up the phone and began to dail.

"Hey," he said. "Listen, in about one minute an angry wombat is about to storm into your room. If you want that little rumor to go bye-bye... I highly suggest you send him away."

Cameron glanced at House. What was he doing now...?

"No I'm not blackmailing him!" said House. "Look... it's the only way I can think of, okay? It's your choice. I could care less if people thought you and Brenda had a thing going on. Kinda hot actually. On second thought, tell Chase to come back to my office."

Cameron could hear yelling through the phone. Whoever was on the other line was NOT happy. And by the talk of rumors... Cameron suspected it was Cuddy.

"Alright... alright..." said House cowering from the phone. "Then do what you have to." With that, he hung up the phone and sat in silence.

Cameron occasionally glanced over at him. Something was up and she was determined to find out what.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Cuddy hung up the phone after speaking with House. He was at it again. Either she make Chase do whatever it was House was telling him to do, or Chase gets fired and the nurses are still on her 4ss. Either way things suck. Before she could make a decision, Chase stormed into her office.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

Cuddy took a deep breath. "What did House do now?"

"Who said it had anything to do with House?" asked Chase suspiciously.

Cuddy made a quick cover up. "It always has something to do with House."

Chase shrugged. It was true. "House wants me to ask Nurse Katie for a thong!"

Cuddy was shocked at his words. She knew House had been up to something, but what that something was she couldn't figure out. "He wants you to... what?"

"He wants ME... to ask NURSE KATIE... for a thong."

Cuddy didn't know what to say. "Why?"

"Got me," said Chase. "Well... actually..."

"What?" asked Cuddy rather quickly. "Actually what?"

---------------

"Who did you just get off the phone with?" asked Cameron.

"Your mom."

Cameron rolled her eyes. She hadn't heard anyone say a your mom joke every since Chase tried to pull one off a while back. "Very funny..." she said. "Who was it?"

House knew Cameron knew, but she wasn't telling him. So, he might as well admit it. "Cuddy," he said.

Cameron was shocked. He'd actually admited it! "Cuddy?" she asked. "Then why were you talking about Chase and blackmail?"

"I wasn't talking about Chase," said House trying to act surprised. "I said a wombat would be running into her office."

Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Geez, Allison, I honestly believed you thought more of Chase than THAT. I mean... a wombat?"

Cameron smirked. "You said it, not me."

"Actually, you said it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Cameron shut her mouth so she couldn't make anymore mistakes. Technically she had called Chase a wombat... kind of. Not in a direct way... well, it was still in a way that House could use against her. Who cares? House was House.

-----------

Foreman was walking back from delivering the news and treatment to Daniel when he heard shouting coming from Cuddy's office. Words like 'you can't be serious' and 'how could you side with him?' could be heard all down the hallway. Words THAT loud could only be about one person... Foreman thought hard about what to do. He could disrupt Cuddy and Chase to see what was going on. No, that would get them both even angrier. He could ask House himself. Yeah, like that'll get results. He could ask Cameron. Hmm... maybe, but she was probably still trying to get the answers from House. Wilson? He might know, but something that made that much of a fuss, House would probably try to hide considering Cuddy hadn't said anything about it. Foreman's only source for now would be the unreliable yet endlessly entertaining Nurses Brenda and Katie.

"Hey Katie," started Foreman as he approached the station.

Katie had a smirk on her face.

---------------

"It's probably Cameron's thong," said Chase nearly disgusted. As much as he wanted to touch Cameron's thong, he was a little creeped out by the fact that House had touched it... or rather removed it first.

"What would make you say that?" asked Cuddy.

"Like he's going to go up to the nurse's station and ask for it back himself," said Chase. "He already had a small reason to fire me, and now he's going to make me do this just so I don't get fired."

Cuddy didn't know what to say. As much as she hated playing House's games, she hated the fact that the whole hospital probably thought that she was gay even more. She bit her lip before answering. "I say you do it."

"WHAT?" asked Chase. "How could you side with HIM?"

"If he had reason to fire you before..." said Cuddy, "Just be thankful he's giving you a second chance..." It was crap. Cuddy knew that, and Chase was sure to see right through her. Still, it was all she could come up with on the spot.

Chase rolled his neck. He couldn't believe his ears. He'd never heard Cuddy side with House. "Fine," he said. "I'll do it... but you'd better be on his 4ss about his clinic hours. And this time, I refuse to do them for him!" With that, Chase stormed out of the room.

Cuddy sighed in relief. Thank God this would all be over soon.

Chase walked out and into the clinic to see Foreman talking to an overjoyed Nurse Katie. He made a mental note to ask him about it later, but first he had House's duties to fufill. Seeing Chase, Foreman quickly ran off and up to the Diagnostics Office.

"Er... Katie," said Chase rather nervously.

Katie looked up at him. "Oh, hi, Dr. Chase." She smiled gleefully.

"Hi... um... I was informed that you found a thong in Exam Room 2...?" Chase bit his lip. This was hell.

Katie's jaw dropped. So it WASN'T Cuddy's thong?! So why had Cuddy asked for it back? Probably just playing a sick joke on Brenda. Ugh. She shook her head at Chase. "Dr. Cuddy took it."

"What?" asked Chase. "She... wait. What?" Chase was baffled. Why had House asked him to do this if he already had the thong back?

Katie tried to hide the grin that was threatening to spread across her face.

Chase saw her reaction and ran away as quick as possible. The worst part of it... He never got to touch Cameron's thong. (


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Oh my gosh," muttered Katie. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Chase just asked... for Cuddy's thong!" giggled Katie with glee.

Brenda's jaw dropped. "No way."

"Way."

Brenda shook her head and returned to her duties. No way Cuddy was with Chase.

"I guess you to aren't together," laughed Katie.

"You thought WHAT?" Brenda spun around to find a cowering but laughing Nurse Katie.

------------

Foreman was heading back to the Diagnostics Office when he ran into Chase.

"Geez, Chase, watch where you're going," he said. He was smiling; it was only a joke. Chase didn't take it that way though.

Chase huffed and stormed away and into House's office. Very interested now, Foreman followed quickly to see what was going on.

Chase and Foreman walked into House's office (without thinking about the closed blinds they'd noticed) to find House and Cameron in a make-out session.

Cameron's jaw dropped and she immediately backed away from House. House pouted, of course, but finally spoke up. "Can we help you?"

-------------

Wilson had noticed the large outburst from Dr. Chase as he left an exam room. He thought it very odd and thought it would be interesting to investigate. So, he started at the scene of the crime: Cuddy's office.

"Cuddy?" asked Wilson poking his head through her door.

An obviously annoyed Cuddy looked up from her paperwork. "Yeah? What?"

Wilson's eyebrows rose at her short reaction. He walked in and looked at her for a moment. "What happened with Chase?"

Cuddy huffed. "Go ask House."

Wilson smirked. "Why am I not surprised?"

Cuddy shook her head. "He made Chase ask Katie for a thong."

"So... why is Chase mad at you?" Wilson was confused.

"Because I told him he had to do it."

"You what?!"

Cuddy took a deep breath. "Go talk to House."

Wilson shook his head in utter confusion as he left Cuddy's office.

-------------

"Why did you make me do that?!" shouted Chase.

"What did you make him do?" asked Cameron.

House didn't answer. He just watched the two go at it.

"He made me ask Nurse Katie for a thong!"

Cameron's jaw dropped. Now she knew why House had done it. She tried to whisper to House, but the anger in her voice made it easy for everyone to hear her words. "You didn't!"

House didn't answer, but the smirk on his face said it all.

"GREGORY HOUSE!" shouted Cameron.

"Look at the bright side," said House, "I got your thong back and now no one thinks Cuddy's sleeping with Nurse Brenda."

"Wait," said Foreman. "Cuddy's sleeping with Nurse Brenda?"

"I wish," said House with a gleam in his eyes. Cameron stared at him in anger. She slapped him on the arm and House cowered away. "Hey... be nice to the cripple..."

"Shut up," said Cameron.

"Wait," said Foreman. "So Cuddy's NOT sleeping with Brenda..."

"No!" shouted Cameron.

"So wait," said Chase. "WHY did I have to ask Katie for Cameron's thong if you already had it?"

"How did Katie get Cameron's thong?" asked Foreman, but everyone stared at him as if it was a stupid question. Well, it was, so Foreman thought about it before gagging.

"Answer me!" shouted Chase.

"Yunno," said House, "Nurse Katie told me the funniest thing today."

"Oh god," muttered Cameron.

"It would appear that Cuddy is in fact NOT sleeping with Nurse Brenda!" said House pretending to be shocked.

"Yeah," said Cameron, "But now Cuddy's sleeping with Chase!"

Of course, Wilson chose this exact moment to walk in and stare dumbly at everyone in the room. "You're sleeping with Cuddy?!" he asked Chase in shock.

"What? NO!" shouted Chase in fury. This was not going well. "Look, House, fix it."

"Why?" asked House.

Everyone stared at him.

House rolled his eyes. "Go talk to Cuddy."

"What? No," said Chase. "People will probably think we're making dinner plans!"

"Perfect," said House.

"NOT perfect," said Cameron. "How could you do this?!"

House shrugged. "I don't know, but it's not my problem anymore."

"Wait," said Wilson. "So... what?"

Cameron took a deep breath. "House made it look like Cuddy was sleeping with Brenda so he could-- get my thong back. Then to get back at him, Cuddy made him fix it. House decided to instead make it look like Cuddy is sleeping with Chase."

"HOUSE!" shouted Wilson.

"What'd I do?" asked House.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Cuddy's not going to be happy..."

House rolled his eyes in return. "Cuddy's never happy."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Cameron huffed and stormed out of the room. How could House have done that? I mean... sure no one was gossiping about either of them. She had her thong back. But honestly, she couldn't help but feel ashamed. She marched right into Cuddy's office to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Cuddy," she said. "For... what House did."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Sorry doesn't fix it."

"I know... I know..." said Cameron. "At least they don't think you're still sleeping with Brenda." Cameron bit her lip.

"Yeah," said Cuddy in disbelief. "Well Chase isn't much better."

Cameron shrugged. Good point. "Listen, I'll fix it, okay?"

Cuddy laughed. "How do YOU plan to fix it?"

Cameron thought briefly before exiting the room.

--------------

Meanwhile, back in the Diagnostics Office...

Chase was still very much angry at House. He was trying to complete a crossword, but his anger magnified his stupidity by a hundred, so it was impossible to get anything done at all. Little did he know that a certain brunette was about to make his day.

"Chase," said Cameron as she came back from Cuddy's office. "I need your help."

"No way," said Chase. "I'm not helping either of you anymore!"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "You'll like it, trust me... please?"

Chase sighed and got up. He dropped his crossword and pencil down on the desk before following Cameron out the door.

"I'm appologizing in advance for this, Greg!" shouted Cameron to House as she dragged Chase out of the room.

Now, of course, this piqued House and Wilson's interest, so they made sure to follow quickly behind (hiding all the way so Cameron and Chase wouldn't see them).

--------------

As House and Wilson approached the clinic, Wilson made a quick move to sneak into Cuddy's office. Maybe she knew what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Wilson.

"I have no idea," said Cuddy shrugging. It never seemed to amaze her that she was this hospital's administrator, and yet one department and two nurses always found a way to slip things past her.

"Okay..." said Wilson. "Well, would you have any idea why Cameron would drag Chase down to the clinic?"

"What? No," said Cuddy now standing up. She had a tiny idea, but she couldn't believe Cameron would do anything like that.

"She appologized to House... before dragging Chase down here..." said Wilson trying to get more out of Cuddy.

"Oh god," said Cuddy as she walked to the doors of her office. She was facing the clinic now, curious and afraid of what she would see.

-------------

House was hiding behind a rather tall plant (thank goodness because he was a rather tall man). His eyes never left Cameron and Chase as they approached the nurse's station. This was going to be good... very good. House began to grin as he could see Cameron yelling at the nurses. He couldn't hear what she was saying... but he was still amazed at the anger he could sense was in her voice. The only thing he didn't get was... why was she gripping Chase by the arm?

-------------

Chase and Cameron were at the nurse's station. Chase was deathly silent (he had had bad encounters here lately after all). That was fine though. Cameron was doing all the talking.

"I can't believe you two would acuse him of sleeping with Cuddy!" shouted Cameron.

"Wh--" Nurse Katie couldn't even finish a word without Cameron interrupting.

"You guys have been trying to figure out who my little mystery man was?" said Cameron in fury. "Well, fine, you've got me!"

With that, Cameron shoved her lips onto Chase's. Chase was completely shocked. He didn't know how to respond. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but Cameron pulled back before he could.

------------

And it was at that moment that everyone in the hospital froze. House was standing behind the plant, speechless. Cuddy and Wilson were standing in her doorway in utter shock. Foreman had just come out of an exam room to see the two kissing... and he couldn't manage a single movement. Nurses Katie and Brenda sat there in amazement as Cameron kissed Chase. It was so... unbelievable. Unpredictable. No one REALLY believed that it had just happened. Well, it had.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The hospital was completely and utterly silent for what seemed like an eternity before Cameron broke the ice.

"Come on, Robert, let's go." Cameron grabbed Chase by the hand and led him out of the clinic.

Chase was completely confused as to what in the world was going on. He had absolutely no idea why Cameron had just kissed him, although he did enjoy it. House was sure to kill him later for it, but at least he got a kiss. He followed Cameron back up to the Diagnostic's Office where he would hopefully get some answers.

House slipped out from behind his plant and followed them back there, hoping that no one had seen him.

Everyone else in the clinic was utterly speechless, even the patients. When something makes all of the nurses and doctors shut up, you know it has to be good.

------------

"What the hell was that?!" shouted House as he followed Cameron and Chase into his office.

"You saw?" mutterd Cameron in disappointment.

"Everyone saw!" shouted House. He was getting shockingly defensive over little Cameron...

"Look, House," said Chase. "It's not like anything's going on, she just--"

"Nothing's going on?! You kissed her, moron!"

"She kissed me!" shouted Chase.

"Will you guys SHUT UP?" shouted Cameron. "Look, I kissed him so it would look like he was sleeping with ME, not Cuddy. Okay? Cuddy's off your back now, happy House?"

"Not really," said House. "Now everyone in the d4mn hospital thinks your dating Chase!"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "We can figure something out. I'll break up with Chase."

"Break up with Chase?" asked Foreman walking into the room. "So you guys HAVE been dating?"

"No!" shouted Cameron and Chase at once, though Chase wished it weren't true.

Foreman was confused. "But you just said--"

"I'm dating HOUSE," said Cameron. "And ONLY House. Got it?"

No one replied. Cameron was acting awfully pissy. Well, I suppose kissing someone that ISN'T your boyfriend in front of the whole hospital only to know that they would later gossip about you can do that to you, right?

"Look," said Cameron. "Give it a week or so, and then I'll break up with Chase. If I do it now, they'll know it's fake."

"A week?" asked House. "So I'm supposed to go a week with the whole hospital thinking the two of you are together?!"

"I'll make it up to you," mumbled Cameron with a wink.

House shut his mouth right then and there. He didn't disbelieve her one bit when she said things like that.

-------------

"What just happened?" asked Wilson.

"God, I don't know," said Cuddy. "But I sure as hell hope House didn't see."

Wilson hesitated before answering. "He saw."

"What?! How do you know?" asked Cuddy worried.

"He followed me down here and hid behind a plant."

Cuddy sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Wilson.

"We'd better get to House's office before that wombat becomes extinct."

Wilson would have laughed at Cuddy's reference if he didn't think it might actually be true.

--------------

Chase and Foreman had gone back to their tasks of crossword puzzles while House and Cameron were sitting alone in his office (God only knew what they were doing). Foreman wasn't reading like he usually would because Chase had been asking for help on nearly every single clue in his crossword, so they just decided to do it together.

"What the hell was that?" asked Wilson as he walked in with Cuddy in tow.

"Uh..." Chase didn't know what to say. They both knew about House and Cameron's relationship, but according to the nurses and the rest of the hospital, he was supposed to be dating Cameron right now.

"Go talk to House," said Foreman as he wrote in yet another one of the answers to Chase's puzzle.

Wilson and Cuddy shrugged and walked into House's office. They were having another make-out session, of course.

"God, don't you people ever knock?" asked House.

Cameron broke away quickly and tried her best to straighten out her clothes and hair. "Um... Cuddy, Wilson. Hi."

"Cameron," said Cuddy, "What the hell just happened down there?!"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Now, as interested as Chase was in the conversation being held in House's office, he actually wanted nothing to do with it. He'd just find the details out from Foreman or Wilson later anyways. So, he made his way down to the cafeteria for a nice snack while Foreman listened as intently as he could to the conversation. Now, it was a little hard to hear considering House, Cameorn, Wilson, and Cuddy were all whispering (there was enough gossip going around as it is), and considering he was in another room, but he was pretty confident in his findings...

"The nurses... Cuddy and Brenda were sleeping together...House had to... Cuddy was... sleeping with Chase... Cuddy blackmailed him... I care too much... had to make sure that everybody... thought badly of Chase and Cuddy. So I... sacrificing... I was sleeping with Chase... We're going to break up in about a week."

The long explaination came from Cameron, of course. Sure, he'd missed a few things where she muffled her voice or where House would start tapping his cane, but it was a good enough explaination, right?

--------------

The nurses all watched as Dr. Chase walked down the halls of PPTH towards the cafeteria. He was obviously not bothered that the whole hospital knew about him and Cameron. He was the only one though...

"I can't believe he's seeing that slut," whispered Nurse Katie.

"Who's seeing who now?" asked Brenda turning to her young friend.

"Chase is seeing that little player," said Katie. "I mean.. she's probably already slept with Wilson, Foreman, even HOUSE..." Katie huffed. Something was really getting to her.

"Looks to me like somebody has a crush..."

"Do not!" said Katie rather defensively.

Brenda just smirked. It was so obvious that Katie and practically every other woman around her age that worked at PPTH had an insane crush on the intensivist that was studying under one Dr. House. And to put it lightly, whenever Chase got a new girlfriend, things... weren't... good.

-----------

Cuddy and Wilson emerged from House's office shaking their heads.

"It's never going to work," mumbled Wilson.

"You know those nurses!" said Cuddy.

Cameron sighed. If it didn't work, they were in trouble. "Look, it's the only plan we've got..."

Foreman watched in curiosity as Wilson and Cuddy left. Cameron returned back to her previous 'position' in House's office, which interested Foreman even more... According to the little speech that he heard, Cameron was dating Chase, but they were breaking up in a week. But no, Chase was sleeping with Cuddy... Was that why they were breaking up? No, Cuddy and Brenda were sleeping together and she blackmailed Chase... to sleep with her? That didn't make sense either. Unless...

Cuddy was sleeping with Brenda and the word got out, so Cuddy blackmailed Chase to sleep with her so people wouldn't suspect a thing. Then Cameron, who was dating Chase, found out about Chase and Cuddy and decided to break up with him.

Well, as complicated as it was... it sounded reasonable. Foreman smirked at his excellent detective skills.

--------------

"How could you?" asked Nurse Katie.

Chase looked up from his turkey sandwich to see a rather distraught nurse standing beore him. "How could I what?"

"How could you be dating her?" asked Katie. "She's such a... slut."

Now, Chase wasn't REALLY dating Cameron, of course, but that didn't change the fact that he really... REALLY liked her. He spoke rather defensively to Katie. "She's NOT a SLUT!"

"She is too," said Katie. "She's slept with Foreman, Wilson, and probably even House!"

"Look," said Chase, "The fact that she's sleeping with House doesn't make her a slut!" Right after he finished the comment, Chase slapped his hand over his mouth.

Katie's jaw dropped. "Dr. Cameron... is sleeping with HOUSE?!"

"Dating... actually..." said Chase shaking his head.

"So does that mean you're avaliable?" asked Katie rather happy now. Not only did she have a new piece of gossip, but Chase was avaliable again!

Chase didn't answer. He just got up and darted back to the office.

-------------

"Do you think it will work?" asked Cameron.

"Knowing this hospital..." said House. "Probably not."

Cameron sighed. "Why not? It's full-proof!"

House rolled his eyes. "Here comes your little boyfriend. And it looks like he has news..."

Cameron turned to see Chase running down the hall towards their office.

"Oh boy," muttered Cameron. "What did that little wombat do now?"

House smirked at her use of the word wombat. Brilliant.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"House," said Chase as he entered the office. "I've gotta talk to you..."

House rolled his eyes. Here we go.

"What is it?" asked the usual, worried Cameron. "What's wrong?"

Chase took a deep breath and let out a great big wombat sigh. This was going to be hard to explain, and he couldn't help but feel that he'd be doing House's (and maybe even Cameron's) clinic duty for the next month or two. "Now, before I tell you, promise you won't get mad?"

Cameron and House glanced in each other's direction before sending daggers back to Chase.

----------------

Foreman had made his way down to the clinic to finish off his hours now that the hospital was back in full swing from the Chase-Cameron Kiss. Still, he couldn't help but hear the words 'Chase,' 'Cameron,' or 'Kiss' anywhere he went. The words of gossip were usually coming from a nurse, but you'd be surprised how many doctors liked to spread the rumors as well...

"Dr. Foreman," smiled Nurse Katie, "Come back to finish off your hours?"

Foreman nodded, but not before casting an uneasy glance in Brenda's direction.

"What was that for?" asked Katie who was now looking curiously at Brenda. Nothing got past this woman, well, at least no look or word...

"What was what for?" retorted Foreman as if nothing had happened. He simply signed into the chart and grabbed a file quickly before anyone made him spill his guts about the conversation he had overheard in House's office.

---------------

Cuddy was flustered. She was shaking her head back and forth in her office. Her elbows were rested on her desk and she had her temples rested in her fingertips. She was trying to concentrate, but she couldn't.

"Would you stop?" said Wilson. "It's going to be okay..."

"This is not going to work," said Cuddy, "Nope. Definitely not going to work." Her distress was becoming very obvious, and Wilson was doing his best to comfort her, but it wasn't working out very well.

"Why are you fretting so much anyways?" asked Wilson. "If it DOESN'T work out, then all that happens is people find out that Chase isn't sleeping with Cameron... how does this affect you?"

"BECAUSE PEOPLE WILL THINKING I'M SLEEPING WITH BRENDA, MORON," shouted Cuddy. A few patients from the clinic cast a glance towards her office, as well as a few nurses (but not our favorite two, darn). Cuddy slapped her palm to her mouth. Definitely shouted THAT too loud. "It's not going to work..." she mumbled in hysterics again. "And people will think I'm sleeping with the head nurse!"

"Shhhh," mumbled Wilson. He put his finger to his mouth to quiet her down. He was looking around to see if anyone was still looking. No one. Cuddy got up from her desk and started pacing her office. Wilson put his hands on her shoulders to stop her in her tracks. "Stop. Please. You're going crazy over nothing. It WILL work, and... wait, why do people think you're sleeping with Brenda?" Cuddy sighed.

It turns out the reason behind the rumors was standing right outside her office door, well, walking by. She'd managed to catch a glimpse of Wilson... with his hands... on Cuddy's... chest?! No way. Back to your stations, everyone, we've got some new dirt on the hospital administrator!

-------------

Chase looked at House and Cameron once more before talking. Their glares were making him more nervous than Katie had already made him with her comments. "Would you two stop staring at me like that?"

"SPILL IT, WOMBAT!" shouted Cameron and House in unison.

Chase was taken aback by their threatening and rather odd sync. "Okay," said Chase, "I may have ACCIDENTALLY... now I did say ACCIDENTALLY... told NurseKatiethatyoutwoweredating." Chase turned around to run away.

House thought he had heard something about Chase and Katie dating, but he wasn't sure. "What was that?" asked House. Cameron looked up at Chase as well.

"I... ACCIDENTALLY... told... Nurse Katie that you two... were... dating," said Chase. He took a deep breath before turning to leave.

"You WHAT?" shouted Cameron. "But we had a plan! How could you? How is that an ACCIDENT?"

House was a little upset by the fact that the nurses now knew about him and Cameron, which meant that the whole hospital would soon know, but hey... this scene between Chase and Cameron was priceless. Besides, since when did he care what people said? All he cared about was what they did. And right now, he was very please with what Chase and Cameron were doing...

--------------

Foreman had emerged from an exam room, ready to get his next file, when Katie stopped him.

"What was that look you gave Brenda for?" Her curiousty piqued now after seeing Foreman's response to Brenda, not to mention her new gossip about Wilson and Cuddy.

Foreman sighed and rolled his eyes. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Katie beamed. "I promise!"

Foreman looked around to make sure no one was listening before he summarized the conversation he'd heard in House's office.

"Wait," said Katie when Foreman had finished. "So Chase and Cameron are dating...? But they're breaking up... because Chase slept with CUDDY?"

Foreman nodded.

Katie huffed. "That doesn't make sense at all."

"Why not?" asked Foreman.

"Because," said Katie, "I just heard from Chase that House and Cameron were dating and I just SAW Wilson practically cupping Cuddy. I mean... this really doesn't make sense!"

"Maybe," said Foreman, eager to get to the bottom of this, "Maybe Chase AND Cameron were cheating on each other! Chase was sleeping with Cuddy, and Cameron with House? And now that they're breaking up, Cameron is going to House? And..."

"That still doesn't explain Cuddy," mumbled Katie.

"Well," said Foreman with a shrug, "Maybe Wilson just couldn't resist her low-cut top." He meant it as a joke, but Katie wouldn't take it that way, of course.

Katie giggled before heading back to her nurse's station. Time to tell Brenda the news.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Omigosh, Brenda," said Katie with a large grin on her face. "You will NEVER guess what Dr. Foreman just told me!"

"That Chase ACTUALLY has a crush on you?" said Brenda annoyed. "My god, finally. Time to celebrate..."

"Shut up!" snapped Katie. "ANYWAYS... he told me that..." Katie took a deep breath before spilling her guts out very quickly. "You and Cuddy were sleeping together, but word got out, so Cuddy blackmailed Chase to sleep with her so it would look like you and her weren't sleeping together. Then Cameron, who was dating Chase, found out that he slept with Cuddy, and now they're breaking up. BUT... Cameron was also cheating on Chase! Now she's sleeping with HOUSE!"

Brenda just stared at the rather blonde nurse blankly. "What...?"

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay," said Brenda, "Do you know how RIDICULOUS that all sounds?"

"What's so ridiculous about it?!" Katie shot back defensively. She was rather proud of her reasoning skills and didn't like it at all when people insulted them.

Brenda smirked. "First of all, I told you already, several times actually,... CUDDY AND I NEVER SLEPT TOGETHER!"

"So you say--" interrupted Katie, but Brenda kept talking after rolling her eyes, mind you.

"Not to mention that Cuddy wouldn't blackmail anyone besides House. AND," said Brenda, "Not to mention, Dr. Cameron would NEVER cheat on anyone, not even your little boy-toy."

"He is NOT my boy-toy!" Katie felt it her duty to defend the wombat at all times, even if she couldn't jump him.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is, you're little theory ain't right, kid."

Katie sighed as she plopped down in her desk. "But Foreman told me..."

"What?"

Katie and Brenda stared at each other. So much information and none of it made sense...

--------------

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Diagnostics Office, House was having the best day of his life. Chase had just confessed to 'accidentally' telling the nurses about him and Cameron. And now...

"How could you?!" Cameron jumped off of House's good leg (yeah, let's not discuss why she was there -wink-) and ran over to Chase.

"Uh-oh," smirked House, "She's got that evil glare in her eye..."

"Shut up, Greg!" shouted Cameron. House's eyebrows just rose in shock. This was a whole new side to Cameron. A little hawt... also... a little creepy.

"Look, uh, Cameron..." Chase started stepping back with his hands raised up in defense. "I didn't mean to... I swear..."

"We had a PLAN!" shouted Cameron.

"Hey," said Chase a little angrily, "I didn't even want to be involved with your little plan ANYWAYS, but NO! You MADE me!"

"Oh shut up, Chase," said House, "You got your little kiss, didn't you? Why are you complaining?"

Chase rolled his eyes as the angry immunologist continued to point her finger at him in anger. Profanities filled the air.

"Everything... okay in here?" Foreman asked as he walked into the office. Chase nearly backed right into him in his retreat from the evil Cameron.

"Everything's super," grinned House.

Cameron just let out a frustrated huff before leaving the office in fury.

Chase took a deep breath to control his heart rate. You'd be surprised what kind of damage Cameron can do when angry; I don't blame him for being just a little bit scared... But that still doesn't change the fact that he's a wuss.

--------------

"You're right," said Cuddy. "You're right... It'll work, and if it doesn't, we'll find another way."

Wilson nodded. "How could anyone really think you were sleeping with BRENDA?"

Cuddy shrugged as Wilson stepped back. She was calm now. No more pacing, thank god.

Wait, no, there was more pacing. Cuddy's eye caught a farmilliar glance. It was the eavesdropping eyes of the one and only Katie. "Oh god..."

"Oh god what?" asked Wilson. No use trying to calm her now.

"Katie... she..."

"Katie what?"

"D4mn nurses, I should fire them all..."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "What's wrong, Cuddy?"

"Or maybe I just need to get walls that AREN'T made of glass..."

"Cuddy..." muttered Wilson. His boss was going into hysterics again.

"But the glass is so pretty... and those nurses are so--"

"CUDDY!" shouted Wilson. "Listen to me!"

Cuddy stopped dead in her tracks. She stared at Wilson and let him talk.

"You NEED to stop pacing..." said Wilson trying to remain calm. "Those nurses... aren't even sixteen--"

Cuddy was about to correct him, but Wilson put his hand up.

"It's just a metaphor, Cuddy," said Wilson, "You would know that if you would just CALM down."

Cuddy nodded and sat down on her couch as Chase entered the room.

"Um," muttered Chase, "Not to alarm you, or anything... Cuddy, but I accidentally, again, ACCIDENTALLY, let it slip that House and Cameron were together..."

The same evil glare that had once filled Cameron's eyes now flooded Cuddy's. She glanced at Wilson before jumping up to yell at Chase. Boy, he just wasn't having a good day, was he?


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Nurses Katie and Brenda had been sitting in their station for the remainder of the day trying to figure out what the heck was going on. Normally they were on top of things, but now things... just didn't make sense. Cuddy would never sleep with Brenda, and she would NEVER blackmail Dr. Chase. And... Chase and Cameron? Well, they had seen them kissing, but Chase had admitted to Cameron and House dating. And then there was Cuddy and Wilson... were they really together? Nothing made sense anymore. Maybe they would just have to wait and see for once.

--------------

House was in total shock, yet on the verge of laughing. He had just witnessed something he had only dreamt about: Cameron attacking Chase. It was perfect. House grinned to himself as Cameron stormed back into the room.

"Where were you?" asked House.

"In the lab," Cameron shot back. She was obviously still angry.

"Would you CALM down? Seriously..."

"How can I calm down at a time like this?!" shouted Cameron. "The whole hospital thinks I cheated on Chase... and Oh god, they think I'm actually WITH Chase... Ugh..."

House laughed. "So what."

"So WHAT?!"

House shrugged. "I'm sure those nurses probably have no idea what's going on."

"How can you say that?! They always--"

"Look," said House. He straightened up in his chair and leaned his elbows on his desk. He focused hard on Cameron. "They currently think that Wilson and Cuddy are together--"

"Wh--"

"Don't interrupt," said House. "They currently think that Wilson and Cuddy are together, but they thought that Cuddy and Brenda were together. And we all still have our suspicions of her and Chase--"

Cameron rolled her eyes.

"They ALSO think that you and I are together, but they thought that you were with Chase," said House. "And since Wilson's the only player in all of this... I'm suspecting that they have absolutely no idea what the hell is going on."

Cameron was speechless. House did have a point, after all.

-------------

Chase quickly ran away before Cuddy could get her hands on him. In fact, several nurses report seeing a certain Dr. James Wilson having to pull her back before she could actually reach the young Aussie. By the time Chase was in the elevator, he had no idea where he could go. Princeton Plainsboro was dangerous territory now...

"Chase!" shouted Foreman from down the hall. "Hold the elevator!"

Chase pressed the 'open' button so Foreman could enter. Once he did, the ride up was filled with a very awkward silence. Neither knew what was going on in PPTH or what they could say to each other. Well, Foreman finally broke the ice as they exited the elevator.

"So..." said Foreman. "Were you ever REALLY dating Cameron?"

"No," said Chase. Best to be open and honest at this point, he thought. There were already too many rumors and he was tired of having to be the one in the center of them all. Why couldn't House just come out and admit that he was dating Cameron?

"So... why did she kiss you?" asked Foreman.

Chase sighed and explained the whole scenario to Foreman, who ended up rather confused, but that's okay. Everyone was.

"Why don't House and Cameron just admit they're dating," said Foreman. "That would put an end to all this crap."

"No kidding..." muttered Chase.

----------------

"Let go of me," mumbled Cuddy as she struggled to get out of Wilson's embrace. She wanted to go catch that dirty little wombat and give him a piece of her mind.

"No," said Wilson. "You are NOT going to go and give those nurses another reason to gossip about you!"

"You're giving them a reason right now!" shouted Cuddy.

Wilson looked down at the administrator in his arms then looked out the door where the nurse's station was. This situation did indeed look worse than it really was.

"Only if you promise not to go running after Chase," said Wilson.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Fine, I promise!" she said. "Now let me go!"

Wilson obliged to her request and let go of his embrace, but as soon as he did, Cuddy ran right out the door. She was in the mood for hunting, and it looks like wombats were currently in season.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Cuddy! Don't do it!" shouted Wilson as he ran out the office.

"Don't you mean 'do him'..." smirked Nurse Katie.

Wilson shot daggers at her before going off to find Cuddy. She would probably be up in Diagnostics where Chase and the gang were. This was going to be good.

------------

"Everybody grab your rifles and camo clothes," said House.

"What are you talking about?" said Cameron.

"It's wombat season," smirked House. "Oh look, there's one now! Coming our way!"

"Shut up, Greg." Cameron rolled her eyes. She knew he was just picking on her for overeacting to the whole Chase-mistake thing. That didn't change the fact that she was still mad though.

Chase and Foreman walked into the Diagnostics Office to make themselves some coffee. They didn't have any cases, and Cuddy was crazy if she thought they were about to go do clinic duty right now.

It was only a matter of seconds before Cuddy burst into the office. House was, of course, completely amused. Cameron, however, was not.

"Chase!" shouted Cuddy.

"Cuddy!" shouted Cameron.

"House!" shouted House. This got a look of anger from everyone before they all redirected their attention back to Chase.

"Cuddy, you have to calm down," said Cameron.

"Do you know what he did?!" asked Cuddy.

Cameron sighed. "I know... I know... but--"

"We're ruined, Cameron!"

"It'll be okay, Cuddy, Greg said that--"

"Oh, well if House says it it must be good," said Cuddy. "Go on, what did he say?"

Cameron was getting a little angry now, but she tried to calm down as she explained House's theory of the nurse's possible (and probable) confusion.

"You really think they have no idea?" said Cuddy in disbelief.

Cameron shrugged. "I... honestly have no idea..."

Cuddy almost laughed. "Well, we need to think of something quick before they start a rumor about me and Brenda again..."

Cameron nodded.

"Woah woah woah..." said Foreman. "I have an idea."

The girls stared at Foreman intently.

--------------

"So where do you think she was going?" asked Katie.

"She looked pretty mad at Chase," said Brenda. "Probably going to straighten him out... maybe he's gonna get fired!"

A look of dread spread across Katie's face. They couldn't fire Dr. McDreamy (sorry, I couldn't resist myself). "Cuddy wouldn't fire Chase!"

Brenda laughed. "What? Worried you'll never have a chance with him now?"

Katie huffed. "You don't think he was really seeing Cameron, do you?"

Brenda shrugged. "Honestly, I could care less anymore..."

"What?!"

"Look," said Brenda, "This was all fun until YOU dragged ME into this."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Look, I had GOOD evidence that you and Cuddy were sleeping together!"

"Oh, so if Cuddy asks me for a thong that YOU found, by the way, it must mean that I'm sleeping with her?"

Katie didn't answer.

"Exactly."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" said Katie. "I just want to know what the heck is going on."

"Don't we all..."

Katie rolled her eyes.

-------------

"What's the plan?" asked Cameron, a bit too eagerly.

"Why don't... you just tell the nurses..." started Foreman in a quiet secretive voice, "THE TRUTH!" He ended in a shout.

"What?" asked Cuddy and Cameron in unison.

Chase looked up at them. "Look, you've dragged us in deep enough, Cameron. Just tell them the truth!"

Cameron rolled her eyes and huffed off to go seek refuge with House.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Cameron stormed into House's office. She was totally confused and had no idea what to do anymore; no one did. And for some wierd reason, she thought HOUSE could help her with her issues...

"I need help," said Cameron with a deep sigh.

House rolled his eyes. "Here we go... Don't you know who you're talking to?"

Cameron almost smiled, but she refrained. She wasn't letting House charm himself out of this one. "Chase and Foreman think we should tell Katie and Brenda--"

"Stop right there," said House. He placed his tennis ball down on the desk and put his hands up in defense. "I'm not telling those nurses ANYTHING..."

Cameron sat down in the chair across from his desk. She was making it quite obvious that she was in distress. "But maybe they're right, I mean--"

"Again," said House, "I... am... not... telling... those... nurses... ANYTHING."

Cameron huffed. "Why do you feel the need to keep this all a secret?!"

"I don't," said House. He leaned back in his chair, relaxing his head in his hands. To the average person, Gregory House would appear quite at ease. Cameron, however, thought this was not the case.

"If you don't care about keeping it a secret, then WHY can't we just TELL THEM!?" said Cameron, now a little confused and even more upset.

House just smirked. A grin threatened to spread across his face. "I just like to see those nurses squirm."

-----------------

Cuddy stormed out of the Diagnostics Office, and she nearly ran into Wilson on the way.

"Ugh... sorry," mumbled Cuddy. She backed away to look at the oncologist.

"Chase still in one piece?" asked Wilson with a smirk.

"Shut up."

Wilson rolled his eyes and led Cuddy away from Diagnostics. "So what did you do to him?"

Cuddy sighed. "Cameron wouldn't let me do anything to him."

"Wanted him all to herself, eh?"

Cuddy laughed. Wilson always knew how to put a smile on her face. Wait, did she just admit that? She shook the thought away from her mind. "No... she just wanted the same thing you did."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"To make sure those d4mn nurses had no levrage on me."

Wilson laughed. "Speaking of which..."

----------------

"You think they're actually gonna tell them?" asked Chase.

Foreman shrugged. "How should I know."

Chase bit his lip and clenched up.

Foreman just rolled his eyes. "Why do you even care anymore, Chase?!"

Chase stared at him dumbly. "They've dragged us in far enough... I just want to make sure they don't get us down deeper!"

Foreman stared at Chase breifly before responding. "Look," he said, "Just don't do them any favors. In the end, they'll have to tell them, okay?"

Chase nodded. "Unless those d4mn nurses find out first..."

----------------

Katie and Brenda had been discussing the recent scandalous events of PPTH all day. Hand a file to a doctor, gossip, talk to a patient, gossip. Gossip, gossip, gossip.

"So... Chase isn't with Cameron, right?" said Katie with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

Brenda shrugged and rolled her eyes. After letting out a brief sigh, she turned to look at the young nurse. "If you want him so bad, then GO TALK TO HIM."

Katie huffed. "I can't just TALK to him!"

Brenda smirked. "Why not?!"

Katie didn't answer.

"My point exactly," said Brenda. There was no reason Katie COULDN'T talk to Chase besides the fact that she just WOULDN'T. It would seem that there was a pattern forming in PPTH, no?


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Chase and Foreman decided it was finally safe to head on down to the clinic. They had hours upon hours of duty to make up (they'd been neglecting their job ever since House and Cameron started pulling their little stunt). They both decided that if either of the nurses confronted them about the situation, they were just going to spill their guts. House and Cameron deserved it after putting them through Hell like they had.

--------------

Wilson escorted Cuddy back to her office, just to make sure she didn't attack anyone on the way. He knew that she was only mad at Chase, but when Cuddy gets mad... let's just say you know to keep your distance. And if you don't know... well, you're doomed. The two of them got a few looks on the way (mainly from the nurses in Katie and Brenda's "inside circle"), but they ignored them. This would all be over soon enough, or so they hoped. They both decided that if Katie or Brenda, or any nurse for that matter, spread ONE more rumor about either of them, they were going to spill their guts about House and Cameron. Those two had put them through Hell, and they were going to burn for it.

---------------

House and Cameron remained in House's office. They were still deciding how to properly handle the situation at hand. They could tell the nurses everything... or they could keep blackmailing everyone they could find until things worked out for the best. The first was the easiest, but very selfless and VERY boring. The second took a lot of research and work, but it WAS very fun. Cameron later decided (for House and herself, of course) that they would just tell everyone. House, not wanting to go through sex withdrawl, agreed. He did have one condition though. If she was going to put him through Hell, they were going to go down in flames.

----------------

"We have to figure this out," said Katie rather serious for her normal bubbly nature.

"Why?" asked Brenda. "Who cares anymore?"

"If WE don't figure it out, they'll keep using us!"

"You mean using ME," said Brenda. She gave her young friend a knowing smile.

Katie blushed. "Whatever, you know what I mean."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can figure it out. I have an actual JOB to do."

Katie sighed and looked at her with question in her eyes, desperation even.

Brenda smirked. "But when you do find out, let me know."

Katie grinned.

As Brenda got up to leave, she stopped quickly and whispered to Katie. "Dr. Chase, two o'clock..."

Katie looked all around. "My two o'clock, or your--"

"Over there!" muffled Brenda. She nodded in Chase's direction. "Talk to him, or I'll tell everyone that YOU were sleeping with Cuddy."

Katie's jaw dropped.

---------------

"Oh god," whispered Chase to Foreman. They were approaching the Clinic, and they were getting the usual stares, of course.

"What?" whispered Foreman.

"They're looking at us... again..."

"Let's just tell them," pushed Foreman. He knew they had no means to, but he just wanted to make House more miserable than he already was.

"No," said Chase. "Only if they ask us about You-Know-What..."

Foreman rolled his eyes and snatched a file from Brenda. Chase, on the other hand, was approached by a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed, young nurse.

-----------------

House and Cameron made their way down to the clinic. Both of them were so nervous that they hadn't even seen the glares and stares being cast their way the whole time. They had seperate thoughts running through their minds, though. House was actually a bit excited. This was going to be rather fun. Still, he hated proving those nurses right (but they had no clue what was going on, so he'd just shock them, right?) Cameron, on the other hand, was nervous about this little stunt. She desperately hoped that it would end all of the gossip. Heck, after what she was about to go through, it had better. She wasn't much for PDAs (even though she had took one for the team and kissed Chase). Doing the real thing with House would be much different... and much deeper.

-------------------

"Dr. Chase!" said Nurse Katie.

"Got a file for me?" asked Chase. He really wanted to avoid conversation.

Katie almost frowned. "Um... yeah, here." She offered him a file, but didn't let go of it when he tried to take it.

"Kat--"

"Dr. Chase, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime."

Chase looked around. Wrong time, wrong place... Still, she was hot. Maybe she could get his mind off Cameron for a while, eh? "Umm... I guess... I, uh--" He didn't have the guts to finish the sentence. Thankfully he didn't have to...

Cameron and House walked straight into the Clinic, ready to go. Now or never, they thought. It was game time.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 - Le Finale

House and Cameron both took a deep breath before taking their final steps into the Clinic. Cameron breathed deep because she was very nervous, and frankly, she had to brace herself. House, on the other hand, took a long deep breath because... let's just say he was going to need all the air he could get.

Chase and Katie looked over at House and Cameron. They were standing awfully close... Chase hoped to God they were about to admit everything, and he saw it as the perfect moment to run. "Gotta go!" With that, Chase ran and entered an exam room, file in hand. Thank god these exam rooms, had windows, eh?

"But, Chase!" shouted Katie, "I love you!" The words slipped out before she could even think about them. She clasped her hand to her mouth quickly when she realized how teenage it had sounded. She was treating Chase like a d4mn idol for goodness sakes. Katie ran quickly to hide in her saddly open nurse's station.

After hearing Katie's words, Foreman chuckled and darted to join Chase in the same exam room. Who cares if they had a patient? This was a show no one in their right minds would miss, and he desperately wanted to make fun of Chase right now anyways.

Brenda simply laughed out loud when she heard Katie's words of 'affection' for Chase. She quickly dashed to the nurse's station to make fun of her friend.

Wilson and Cuddy had their hands on their mouths, tears falling, they were laughing so hard. Someone was going to need to give them CPR eventually because they were about to suffocate, they were laughing so hard.

And even though everybody's thoughts and ears had been on the now blushing Nurse Katie, their eyes remained on the couple who had just entered the Clinic. House and Cameron stepped forth.

"Here we go," muttered Cameron.

"Time to go down in flames," whispered House. This, of course, got a smirk from Cameron.

-------------------

"Excuse me?" said the patient in Exam 3. "Doctor? What are you doing?"

Chase turned around to look at the young man. Foreman's eyes, however, didn't leave the window that he and Chase had been staring out of. "Um... one second," muttered Chase.

"What?!" asked the patient. He was a little upset with PPTH's service. Well, who was he to complain? It was a FREE clinic after all. You want good service? Go over to Princeton General, or better yet, get insurance and your own doctor. That's even better.

"SHHH!!" hushed Chase and Foreman at once. Darn patients. Always ruining their fun.

"Oh... my... god..." muttered Foreman.

"How could she--"

"How could he--"

The show going on in the Clinic was sure to be on the top of the charts for quite some time, ladies and gentlemen. It's no wonder it was sold out.

-------------------

House took Cameron quickly by the hand. Cameron looked up at House, who quickly spun her into him. They were now awkwardly close for being in the Clinic's waiting room. Cameron could feel House's chest breathing in and out. House could feel Cameron's breathing, as well, but that wasn't the part of her chest he was really focusing on at the moment. Right then and there, in front of all the nurses, in front of all the doctors, in front of all the patients, and even the janitor, House planted his lips firmly on Cameron's. Cameron, of course, returned the favor. Soon that lip-lock turned into a deep and passionate kiss of desire. The laughter caused by Katie was silenced as quickly as it had come. You could hear a pin drop in the deadly silence. As House and Cameron's passion began to 'grow', Chase and Foreman could contain themselves.

--------------------

"Oh dear god," said Chase.

Foreman chuckled lightly. "Shield your eyes children..."

Chase smirked at the comment.

"What's going on out there?" asked the patient. He couldn't see the 'show' from his seat because the blinds were closed. Chase and Foreman didn't even turn around this time. They just kept their heads poked against the glass through the blinds. This show was getting good...

"Nothing," said Chase.

"Be quiet," muttered Foreman.

The young man rolled his eyes and huffed. He better get a lollypop after THIS visit, and by golly, it had BETTER be cherry... or else!

--------------------

Cameron's leg began to slide up the side of House's, revealing an inappropriate amount of skin for the workplace. Her skirt began to slid closer to her waist as House gripped her thigh. He began to kiss her neck, and she leaned back to allow easy access. People were still silent. No way they were going to interrupt THIS.

House was about to reach for Cameron's bra as his hand slid up her shirt, but that's when Cameron decided enough was enough.

"House..." she whispered.

"Oh come on," grumbled House.

Cameron put her leg down. "Greg, we're in the Clinic, for god's sakes!"

"But--"

"Greg..."

"Fine, MOM."

Cameron smirked and grabbed his hand. With that, she led him out of the clinic.

Everyone around was completely amazed at how easily the couple had seperated and just... walked off like it was nothing. There was no doubt in their minds who Cameron's real man was now.

-----------------

Chase and Foreman's eyes couldn't leave the glass. What they had just witnessed was absolutely unbelievable.

"Excuse me," said the rather pushy patient, "DOCTORS?!"

The two ducklings finally turned around; Chase actually tripped on his own foot from turning awkwardly. Foreman laughed at the clumsly little wombat... but then his jaw dropped.

"Chase... what's that?"

"What's what?" asked Chase.

Foreman stared at the leather mask that had fallen out of Chase's pocket. Chase stared down and blushed.

"I swear... this isn't what it looks like."

**The End**


End file.
